Beaten by love
by CHAYLORISAWESOME312
Summary: Taylor and Chad never got along. But when they do its love fill atmosphere.when it all comes crashing down they break up and never see eachother again until a few years later.but things go wrong when the meet up. DRAMA DRAMA! Way Better Then it sound
1. Trailer

_**Beaten By Love **_

_**It all Started with a crush**_

_Shows Taylor at age 10 hiding behind a tree looking a an also ten year old Chad & Troy playing basketball on the court._

___**Between two Enemies**_

_Gabriella: So Taylor who are you asking to the dance?_

_Taylor: I don't Know. _

_Chad: You shouldn't ask anyone because no one likes you! _

_Taylor: No one asked you! _

_Chad: You don't have to! _

_**But What happens when the unexpected happens…**_

_Chad: Taylor I don't want Kaya ..I want you._

_( Hands Taylor a Necklace) _

_Taylor: Chad…I…._

_( Taylor runs off) _

_**When it all comes crashing down**_

_Shows Chad making out with Kaya when he's going out with Taylor. _

_Taylor: Chad! How could you? _

_Chad: Taylor! Taylor Wait._

_Taylor: No I can't do this anymore…._

_( Shows Chad standing in the parking lot alone while Taylor is in the car with her mom driving off. Leaving Chad forever) _

_**But As the years go on they meet again? **_

___Shows Chad holding a 24 year old Taylor after an accident)_

_Taylor opened her eyes widely in shock but she was still kind of sleeping with joy she hugged Chad and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_Chad: uhhhh thank you mam I appreciate the love but who are you?_

_Taylori: why it's me Taylor don't you remember?_

_Chad: No sorry I don't recall that name._

_**Maybe it's too good to be true…**_

_( Shows Taylor in Chad's Red Sports car after there big meet up) _

_Chad: It's good to see you again Tay. _

_Taylor: Yea….Even though your getting married. Taylor said getting mad and walking out of the car after it stopped._

_Chad caught up with Taylor and saw she was cornered by some thugs._

_Chad: Taylor!_

_Taylor: Chad Help!_

_( Sound of a gun shot goes off screen goes black) _

_Shows taylor holding Chad in her arms crying with blood all over her. _

_**But when she realize she was dreaming**_

_Chad: it didn't….wake up….wake up Taylor. _

_Taylori jumped up as she heard Chad's voice and felt him tapping her on the arm. They were still in the car. _

_Taylor: What? ……What happened? Chad your alive?_

_Chadr: yea…I'm alive and you fell asleep on the way here come on don't you want me to walk you upstairs. _

_**But A huge Twist comes form an unexpected person **_

_Chad starts to run his hand up Taylor's thigh_

_Taylor: moves his hand, "Don't touch me.". _

_Chad tries to kiss her. _

_Taylor: screams, "Would you stop!!" _

_Chad continues trying._

_Chad parks on an abandoned street and gets in the back seat with the Taylor. Starts to kiss her._

_Taylor pushes him off and scoots over, "Please, don't do this." _

_Chad: Don't do what, I know you want it, I can see it in your eyes." Moves over to her and starts to unbutton her skirt. _

_Taylor pushes him harder and says, "No, don't." _

_**Then all the drama sparks **_

_Troy: If I fond out you hurt Taylor I'll kill you myself! Troy said hold a knife against Chad's neck. Chad just stares at him evily. _

_Switch to another scene. _

_Shows Taylor in a hospital room._

_Doctor: I'm sorry ms. Mckessie…you results were positive._

_Switch to another scene. _

_Shows Chad and Troy Fighting at a wedding and falling on top a table causing it to break. _

_Kaya: ( walks over there and breaks them up) what the hell is going on? _

_Troy: I don't know Chad why don't you tell her…….Tell her how you raped Taylor on the night of the party and got her pregnant!!! _

_The crowd started saying a bunch of oo's and omg you can even hear some wine glasses break. _

_Kaya: You did what?! _

_Chad: look that's not true. (Tries to put his arms around her waist) _

_Kaya: How could you. (Smacks Chad dead in his face and leaves out the room) _

_Chad: (looks at Troy and Taylor) I'm not done with you two. Especially you Taylor. (Walks off) _

_**New Love **_

_Taylor: (blushes and laughs) thanks…..UH Troy I just wanted to say thanks for being here with me through all this. _

_Troy: Anytime._

_Taylor: No but serious thank you is enough I wish I can repay in some way. _

_Troy: Well heres one. _

_Leans forward and kisses Taylor. _

_Taylor: Wait what are you doing? _

_Troy: Sorry. _

_Taylor: what are you sorry for here let me show you how. _

_**Betrayal **_

Yvette: Taylor how could you?! You knew Troy is my boyfriend!

Taylor: Yvette I didn't know….

( Yvette smacks Taylor)

Yvette: Ever since all this drama happened you think you're the victim of everything!

_**He comes back for more**_

_Taylor: Hello? _

_Voice: (breathing in phone) _

_Taylor: Hello? _

_Voice: Hello? _

_Taylor: who is this? _

_Voice: (hangs up) _

_Taylor: ok (hangs up her phone_

_**When she has no one else **_

___Shows Taylor holding again with bruises all over her standing in a alley pointing the gun to a figure) _

_Voice: I thought you loved me Taylor?...Forget about him! _

_Taylor: Shut up! _

_Voice: You wouldn't shot me!..._

_Voice: Shoot me then Taylor Shoot me! _

_( Sound of gun shot comes on) _

_Taylor: NO!!!OMg no!! _

_Shows Taylor on her knees screaming and crying alone with the body on the gorund. _

_**Beaten by love **_

_**Starring **_

_**Monique Coleman & Corbin Bleu**_

_**CO starring **_

_**Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens **_


	2. And it goes a little something like this

Beaten By Love

Chapter 1 " And It goes a little something like this.."

"Okay class settle down" said mrs. Rochelle It was 1990 the year of weird clothes and uneven hair cuts. Mrs. Rochelle's sixth grade class was getting rowdy because it was almost time to leave school for the weekend.

Mrs.Rochelle: " Now be sure to have safe weekend, study for Mondays test over the weekend."

Chad: "yea sure whatever im gon be right on the b-ball studying hoops with troy… right troy".

Troy: "Yea man". Troy said laughing giving chad a dap they do.

Taylor: " would you please shut up I'm trying to hear the bell."

Chad: " Man shut up Taylor nobody not talking to you."

Taylor: " Man shut up Taylor nobody not talking to you." she said trying to minic his voice. " shut up Chad."

Chad: you shut up!

Taylor: you shut up!

Troy: Man Chad just drop it. its obvious you like Taylor. Troy said out loud.

Chad: Pllllleeaassee who would like her. Lil spoiled ass girl. He mumbled.

Mrs.rochelle: Boyy what did u say!

Troy: he said that lil spoiled ass girl. He said giggiling.

Before mrs. Rochelle could say anything the loud bell rang for dismissal. The whole class swooshed out the class making papers fly everywhere.

Chad tried to rush out with Troy to avoid the teacher or taylor. Taylor took her time stacking her books and leaving the class.

Mrs.rochelle: no no no no come back here Mr.Danforth I have to chat with you and Taylor.( Taylor looked up sadly.)

Chad: Maaannn teach why you gotta talk to me now?

Mrs Rochelle: uh its mrs.rochelle and don't address me like that I'll smack you into next tuesday.

Chad: "can't smack me this is a public school."

Mrs.Rochelle: try me. Call me teach again I'll get so crazy on you I'll get fired lil boy.

Chad: whatever man.

Taylor: I don't need to talk to him. She said walking up the aisle putting her booksack on her left shoulder.

Chad: " Yea what she said." Can I go now?

Mrs.rochelle: " no come here and Chad what do you have to do so bad that you have to leave now?

Chad: Well I was supposed to go with Troy to shoot some hoops and check out the girls their…..you know I'm saying. I got my eye on this honey brown eyed named Kaya.

Taylor rolled her eyes.

Chad: What you rolling your eyes for you just mad cuz no guys ain't trying to holla at you. I can get more numbers than you in one minute.

Taylor: yea that's because you ask for them. And their stupid enough to give it to you.

Mrs.rochelle: you know just don't stay leave I don't have time for this. BYE!

Chad: thank you Lord…….bye…….teach….lol he said running out the door when mrs.rochelle jumped at him for calling her that.

Taylor: Bye mrs.rochelle. she said leaving out holding her jacket with both arms,

Mrs. Rochelle: Taylor wait…don't let him get you down…okay? Your to pretty and smart for that.

Taylor: "thanks" she said with a weak but yet strong smile.

Taylor put on her jean jacket covering her hot pink dress. As she walked down the school's concrete stairs outside. Taylor was wearing hot pink dress above her knee with white shoes and green socks, with a jean jacket, with her hair in a ponytail to the side of her head with curls with a dark green ribbon. You know 1990 style clothes.

As Taylor made her way home she couldn't help to hear her loud mouth classmates Chad and Troy playing on the basket ball court which was covered by metal fence. She stopped and hid in the bushes by the fence to spy on them.

Chad: Hey Troy pass it! He passes he runs and oooo he shakes troy and he makes the winning shot at the buzzer. Chad said.

Group of girls: Go Chad!!. They sang and chanted as Chad did his victory dance in the middle of the basket ball court.

Chad: See Troy the girlies love me. Their saying "Go Chad" he said trying to minic a girls voice. Not Troy" he said laughing.

Troy: Yea whatever man I'll beat you next time.

Chad: Next time? Next time? Please there won't be a next time homie.

Troy: yea there is right now. He said throwing the ball at Chad hardly for him to catch.

Chad started to dribble the ball.

Troy: Lets go… c'mon make your move "Chad". He said imitating the girls voice.

Troy: C'mon!

Chad completely stopped dribbling the ball and held it under his arm.

Chad: "Dude O my gosh there she is look!!! He said excited.

Taylor ducked lower in fright thinking that they meant her and saw her hiding. But the didn't what caught Chad's eyes was Kaya the girl that lived in Chad's,Troy's and Taylor's neighborhood. Kaya had long brown braids that went to her butt. She had a light light brown clear skin complexion with brown eyes with a cute baby face. She was envied by all the girls on the block and loved by all the guys. Taylor didn't really care much for her.

Troy: Who?!...ooooooooooooo..Kaya.

Chad was in awe and mouth was wide open as he stood there holding the basket ball watching her walk across the fence holding her booksack. She looked over at them and smiled. Chad thought her smile was remarkable. So did Troy.

Chad: dang shes fine! He yelled.

Troy: yea she is. Tequan shaking his head agreeing.

( chad passes a lick to Troy on the arm)

Troy: O I mean shes yours though man. You should go talk to her man.

Chad: yea…I should he said with a "yea your right" face shaking his head yes slowly.

Taylor: no you shouldn't. said imani angrily hiding behind the bush.

Troy : Hey Chad listen you hear that…..sounds like someone was talking. Listen ..you hear it?

(Taylor puts her hand over her mouth)

Chad: uhhh… no………man you okay?

Troy: never mind….yea. lool hurry up Kaya is leaving.

Chad: O right I forgot.

Chad started to run slowly to the fence yelling…

Chad: Hey Kaya wait up!

Kaya stopped and smiled.

Chad: uh hey.

Kaya: Hi….hey your Chad from next door.

Chad: yea how did you…….?

Kaya: My grandmother fussed at you the other day when she saw you talking to me remember?

Chad: O yea riiight I remember. ( they giggle together)

(Taylor fakes like shes throwing up as she watches them flirt)

It got quiet for a minute as Chad and Kaya stood their. Clueless about what to talk about so redundantly Chad started a dumb subject that all guys start when their flirting with a girl.

Chad: uhhhhh that's a nice jacket.

Kaya: thanks my mom got it for me.

Kaya was wearing a short sleeve green jacket with a white shirt under it with some jeans.

Kaya: That's a nice cap.

Chad: Thanks its actually a new york yankee baseball cap.( his hair was pulled back of course) My dad give it to me as a gift before he left.

Kaya: O I'm sorry.

Chad: nahh forget its okay I'm over it he was a drunk anyway. It wasn't good for me neither my moms you know.

(Kaya shakes her head agreeing)

Chad was wearing a red sweatshirt,with a red cap with baggy blue jeans and plain white high top nikes.

Chad: well I gotta get back to TroyI mean home, I mean…

Kaya: I know what you mean she said laughing.

Kaya: heres my number call me sometime. She handed Chad a small piece of paper with her number on it. She kissed her hand and placed it on Chad cheek. And turned to continue her way home.

Taylor was fed up after she saw what Kaya did. And decided to get up and leave.

Chad stood their with his mouth wide open again staring at her walk away. He looked at the number put his hand on his cheek and started doing his dance again saying "go Chad"

Kaya looked back at him and waved he immediately stopped dancing and he started saying bye. As she turned around to keep walking Chad smiled and twisted his cap to the side and walked back to the court.

As Taylor got up and dusted her clothes off she turned around to make her getaway without being caught spying and she was thinking about going to beat up Kaya but before she could turn around Troy was standing their.

Troy: Taylor what are you doing here?...in the bushes….and probably spying on me and Chad.

Taylor: I was uh….just uh….looking for my….rock!..thats it my rock!

Troy: what why were looking for a rock?

Taylor: yea mrs.rochelle told me to get a rock for the coming up project for science.

That's why she wanted to talk to me and Chad.

Troy: Chad didn't tell me anything about…a rock.

Taylor: why would he its Chad for heavens sake!

Troy: Riiiiiiight sooo are there any more rocks there?

Taylor: yea here.

Taylor felt good that she convinced Troy she wasn't spying which was a lie. She just had her mind on her secret crush Chad.

Troy: Hey Chad come over hear!

Chad: O I'm coming wait up.

Chad ran over by Troy.

Chad: what are you doing?

Troy was on the ground looking in the bushes.

Troy: Did you forget the rock project for class mrs.rochelle told you about. I'm looking for a rock.

Chad: what? There is no rock project.

Troy: there isn't?

Chad: No! and mrs.rochelle was talking to me about Taylor.

Troy: O really well ask Taylor. Right Taylor? ………………….Taylor

Chad and Troy looked around .

And Taylor was no where to be found.


	3. Love calls

Chapter 2 " Love calls"

Later on that Saturday afternoon, the sounds of beeping cars and children's screams and laughter woke up Taylor. Taylor sat up and looked lost for a while and looked to the right

Of her bed and was shocked to find her alarm clock saying 12:00 in the afternoon. But a loud bark alarms her and she was surprised to see her pet beagle dog by her bed. His name was jazzy he always ran up the stairs every Saturday morning and met Imani by her bedside to wake her up.

Taylor: Hey Jazzy.

Jazzy wags his tail and jumps on her bed licks her cheek in joy. Taylor just giggled.

Taylor's mom: Taylor! Breakfast is ready get dressed then go walk jazzy.

Taylor scratched her head and sat their for a while and stared out the window and saw all the kids out there and smiled when she saw Chad but frowned when she saw him ride his bike by Kaya while she was jumping rope.

Taylor pushed back the covers and headed to the bathroom. She took 45 minutes to take a shower brush her teeth do her hair and get dressed.

Taylor put on some dark blue jeans with colorful jewels on the side with a short sleeve hot pink top that had a heart on the front.

Taylor and jazzy came downstairs and saw a table full of eggs, bacon, orange juice and pancakes.

Taylor noticed her mom with her work outfit on heading out the door.

Talor: ma where you going?

Mom: Work. Sweety I have to stay late again, so eat breakfast, walk jazzy, and then you can go outside and play. Here. Taylor's mom handed her a purple keychain with the apartment key. And when you go outside don't be messing with that little mannish boy in your class…whats his name?

Taylor: Chad ma. (Laughs)

Mom: yea what ever I like Troy better.

Taylor: okay.

Mom: Now come give me a hug.

Taylor walked to her mother and gave her a tight hug and watched her leave out the door.

Taylor watched her mom walk to her car through the window and saw Chad trying to say hi to her mom her mom waved her hand in a get out my face way and sped off in her car.

Taylor ate her breakfast and walked jazzy she rushed to put jazzy inside when they got back Taylor fixed her hair and walked outside to find all her friends jumping rope all the kids were outside. There was Taylors friend, Kelsi, Gabriella, and sharpay. They turned around and saw Taylor.

Kelsi: Hey Taylor over here!

Taylor smiled and ran over to them. But something made her scared and mad at the same time. Chad and Troy was over there sitting on there bikes watching the girls jump rope and then unfortunately Taylor noticed brown haired Kaya playing with her friends. Her friends didn't really like Kaya they were just using her as a replacement for Taylor while she was inside.

Taylor: Hey Kelsi, Gabby and sharpay. ( ignores Kaya even though Kaya stops jumping rope and and waves at Kaya with a smile.)

Gabby: Taylorthis is Kaya. ( points to Kaya)

Taylor thinks to her self..so but she says

Taylor: hi with a phony smile.

Gabby: And of course you know Troy smiles when she says Troy and frowns and makes her voice lower when she says Chad. Chad Looks at Taylor and is shocked to see Taylor. But ignores her so he can make sure Kaya doesn't think he's staring at Taylor. Everytime Taylor came around and Chad was by Kaya he paid so much attention to Kaya like she was some sort of a queen. Of course he was trying to make Taylor jealous.

Troy: what up Taylor. Where did you go yesterday it was like you just disappeared into thin air. Everybody looked at Troy stupidly and shook their heads. Troy had a mind like a blonde.

Gabby: Thank God your cute ( everybody laughs)

Kelsi: hey Tay we saved you a turn you want to jump?

Taylor: Uh no thanks I'll just sit here.

Kelsi: Okay.

( the girls continued to play as Taylor sat on the steps)

About an hour later Taylor and the girls were all sitting on the stairs watching the guys play ball and ride their bikes.

Gabby: O my gosh he is so cute.

Kelsi; who?

Gabby: ( looks at Kelsi) Troy…… duh!

Sharpay: yea he is.

Gabby: but he's mine. ( points at herself and looks at Sharpay)

Sharpay: He's too dumb for me ( laughs) Gabby roll her eyes with a weak smile.

Gabby: Anyways Kaya Who's your neighborhood guy.

Kaya bites her bottom lip and smiles and says

Kaya: well uh….before she could finish kelsi interrupted,

kelsi: Girl you know Chad is her man.

Kaya: (blushes and giggles)…is not!

Sharpay: O really? Why did u give him your number?

Kelsi: Right! And why did you give him a kiss and talk on the phone with him 24/7.

Kaya: (still blushing)……I don't know,(giggles).

Kelsi: sure ( they all laugh except Taylor which makes them all look at her.)

Gabby: So…..Taywho is your neighborhood crush?

Taylor: uh you know….nobody…I'm to good for those icky boys. ( only one that giggles)

All the girls in unison screamed

All the girls: ICKY!!

Kelsi: Tay are you okay? ( puts her hand on Taylor's head as is she was checking to see if she was sick)

Taylor: ( throws kelsi's hand off her head and says)

Taylor: Yea I'm fine!

Gabby: Yea whatever.

(All the girls turn their heads and look back at the guys and sigh in unison as they all stare at there secret guy.)

Gabi: Hey! You guys let's do love calls.

Kelsi: Yea I love those there so fun!

Sharpay: I hate those!

Gabbi: that's because your anti-social. ( laughs)

Kaya; whats a love call?

Taylor: It's a game we girls play to mess with guys game but it's also a code game.

Kaya: huh?

Taylor : Okay for an example if I scream hey chad to chad. That's a love call

The next thing is if he answers you and smile that's the code part. If he doesn't it means he doesn't like you. And we also play it for fun just to make a guy think we like them.

Kaya: o ok the first part sounds cool but the messing with their mind is mean.

Kelsi: mean? Girl they always do it to girls.

Sharpay: Yea where have you been?

Gabby: Okay, okay me first. ( clears throught)

(tries to make her voice sound sexy)

Gabby: Hey Troy. She yelled. Smile and waves gently.

Troy stopped playing football looked at Gabby smirked cutely and gave a cute wave.

Gabby batted her eyes and continued to wave.

Troy: Hey Gabs!

Chad: Troy watch out! Troy was frozen looking at Gabby and was hit in the head with an incoming football. Troy hit the ground and everyone ran to him including Gabi.

Gabby: O my Gosh Troy! Gabby Took off running.

Kaya to Taylor: Well looks like it can be dangerous for a guy too,

Taylor shakes her head and looks at Kaya. Taylor couldn't believe she was talking to Kaya her crush stealing boy hogging enemy. But Kaya didn't really pay much attention to the guys only Chad which Taylor hated. Kaya was a really nice sweet girl trying to fit in. Taylor started to feel bad about how much she hated Kaya.

Kelsi was holding a pen and pad and starts to write.

Kelsi(writing): well that's one point for Gabby.

Kelsi: Kaya your turn.

Kaya: uh I'll pass.

Kelsi: what? You don't want your boyfriend Chad to get hit in the head with a football. ( Taylor sharpay and Kelsi bust out laughing)

Kaya: No….i don't like him. As soon as she said that Chad turned around and looked in her direction but he didn't hear her, he was trying to she if she was still outside he put his hands on the tops of his eyes as if the sun was in his face.

The girls saw him look over at her. Kaya jumped in shock because she thought he heard her.

Sharpay: There you go Kaya you got his attention.

Kaya: (sighs) okay fine. Kaya took a deep swallow and cleared her throat and smiles and batted her eyes. (Taylor looked at her in anger and rolled her eyes)

Kaya: Hey Chad! (Waves at him)

Chad: Chad gave Kaya a cool bad boy smile as he held the football.

Sharpay: He so likes you. ( Taylor looks at Sharpay madly and stands up)

Gabby heads back over by the girls and sit down.

Taylor: SO!

All the girls look up at Taylor confused.

Taylor: Just because he waved at her and smiled doesn't mean he likes her! He waves at every girl on this block! She snapped.( sighs loudly and slams herself back onto the stairs).

Kelsi: Dang Tay its just a game!

Sharpay: Yea.

Gabby: Wait…….Are you jealous?!

Taylor: ( looks at Keisha but doesn't answer)

Gabby: Well? ( all the girls turn their heads and looks at Taylor) Taylor looks at them and then Gabby and says:

Taylor: No! Of course not I was just saying don't take the game seriously.

( all the girls turn their heads away from her again and say)

All the girls:……… Right!

Sharpay: So girls who are you guys asking to the reverse dance?

Kaya Whats a reverse dance and aren't guys supposed to ask us?

Kelsi: duh! That's why they call it the reverse dance were supposed to ask the guys to the dance….geeesh maybe you should date Troy ya'll would make a perfect couple.

Gabby: Sike! Troy is all mine.

(Chad started to walk towards all the girls)

Sharpay: uh oh her he comes Kaya. (All giggle)

Kelsi: are you going to ask him to the dance?

Kaya: no not yet. (blushes)

Chad: Hey girls……….hey Kaya.

( all the girls but Taylor say " hey Chad ")

Chad: Uh ladies don't mean to be rude but may I talk to Kaya alone.

Kelsi: Okay, lets go ya'll they need some "time alone" she said doing quotation marks with her fingers. ( all the girls walked off to the next house with stairs and looked over at them .)

Chad: uh hey Kaya.

Kaya: Hi.

Chad: you know we've been talking for a while and was wondering if you would….( blushes a little) go out with me sometime?

Kaya: (giggles) uh….wow… I don't know what to say ( giggles again)

Chad: how about an…..

Kaya: okay ( she jumps up and hugs him) sure. I would love to.

Chad: ( smiles) okay cool. How about I pick you up at…..uh…8:00 Friday night?

Kaya: sure that's perfect! ( kisses him on the cheek)

Kaya: where are we going?

Chad: uh…..the movies. I was thinking of seeing a romantic comedy.

Kaya: okay cool. See you then.

Chad: okay…bye. ( backs up smiling. And turns around to go back to the guys)

All the girls walked back over to her excited except but Taylor took her time walking over there. They all sat back down on the stairs next to Kaya smiling asking questions.

Kelsi: so what did he say?!

Shrpay: did he ask you out?!

Gabby: Did he kiss you?!

Kaya: no he just asked me out on a date that's all. ( blushes and smiles)

Kelsi: okay but did you kiss him or hug him?

Gabby: was it a French kiss?

Kaya: no…I kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug.

All the girls ( except for Taylor) say : awwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!

Sharpay: awww how sweet.

Kelsi: you know what this means Kay?

Kaya: no what?

KElsi: mall time!!!!!

All the girls got up and surrounded Kaya with all these questions about Chad and what is she going to wear. They started to walk to the mall. But Taylor didn't follow. elsi stopped and looked back and so did the girls.

Kelsi : Tay are you coming?

Taylor: no its getting late I think I'm gonna go inside.

Sharpay: what it's just 2:45!

Gabby: o girls just leave her alone let her go inside she has to go hide her jealousy somewhere.

Taylor looked at Gabby angrily balling up her fists but unballed them and ran inside crying.

All the girls continued to walk.Kelsi was the only one that felt sorry for Taylor.

Chad was sitting on the side walk looking at the girls. He saw Taylor run inside crying, and he heard everything. Chad started to feel stupid about asking Kaya out and thought maybe its Taylor that he should be asking out.

Back in Taylor's apartment.

Taylor ran into her room slammed the door and jumped on her bed while she was still crying she put her face into a pillow and cried more and more, her dog jazzy barked and jumped on her bed and licked her face and laid his head on Taylor to make her feel better.

Taylor: thanks jazzy you always know how to cheer me up.

Taylor looked out the window and saw Chad Looking up into her window he was siting on the sidewalk she and Chad locked eyes for a moment.

Taylor bore the eye contact and put her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Back outside Chad got up and walked backed over to Troy to play basketball. He couldn't stop thinking about Taylor. He started to feel bad about Taylor being. But he had to do something about it. HE stopped for a second and smiled to himself . He had a Plan.

**Okay sorry if it was long but it gets way better each chapter. Gabby is not the same Gabby we all know in this story neither is Kelsi. So I hope u enjoy it and review. I'll be updating another chapter everyday sometimes two in a day. **


	4. Would You

Chapter 3 "would you?"

That Monday morning Taylor's mom drove her to school Taylor was still sad about Saturday and decided to persuade her mom to let her stay home or if that didn't work she was just going to be silent the whole day.

Taylor: …Ma….I don't feel very good my stomach and head has been aching me since Saturday.

Mom: Really. (Reaches to the back seat to feel Taylor's face for fever)

Mom: You don't feel hot.

Taylor: well maybe it wore down but I still feel bad (coughs)

Mom: Well I can't keep you home I have work…. (Looks at Taylor) ok enough what happened on Saturday while I was gone?

Taylor: no answer.

Mom: Taylor!

Taylor: nothing ma dang! (Her mom pulls up to the school Taylor gets out the car. Her mom calls her back to the car.)

Mom: Girl you watch who you talking too you understand me?

Taylor: Yes mam.

Mom: here. (Hands Taylor 5 dollars for lunch)

Taylor: Thanks. (Smiles and walks away and headed to the school entrance)

Mom: (watches Taylor walk away) Have a good day!

Taylor: I will.

Taylor walked in the school and was happy to see the school hallway empty. Everything was going good until she turned the corner to the eighth grade hallway and saw Chad, Troy and all her friends and Gabi talking in a circle. Class didn't start yet.Taylor paused when she saw them standing there, she tried to back up but it was too late a pencil dropped out her book sack and it made all of them turn around and look at her.

Taylor was frozen in fear and a little embarrassment.

All the girls turned there heads and looked at Taylor with an evil look except for Kelsi. Kelsi look happy to see her. Chad just looked at her. Taylor felt her heart drop when she saw Chad leaning against her locker with Kaya back to Chad leaning on him while Chad had his hands wrapped around Kaya's waste. Taylor wanted to cry right then and their.

Troy: Hi Taylor! Troy said smiling.

Gabi slapped Troy on the arm and whispered "don't talk to her".

Kelsi didn't hate Taylor she was her best friend out of all of the girls. Kelsi was more of a follower and was too scared of Gabriella to say hey to Taylor.

Taylor: clears her throat. Excuse…. (Stutters) ch, ch Chad may I get to my locker.

Sharpay: Imitates Taylor's voice "Ch Ch Chad" (laughs with the other girls and Troy Chad and Kelsi was the only ones who didn't laugh.)

Gabi : come on let's get out her way ya'll don't need to be around her anyways.

Gabi: come on Troy. (Grabs Tequan's hand and walks off)

Gabby and Troy were followed by Kelsi, Sharpay, Kaya and Chad. Chad looked at Chad sadly as if he felt bad for her. Kaya grabbed Chad's hand and followed the others.

Kaya: Come on. (Kaya saw Chad staring at Taylor and Taylor staring at him)

Kaya to Taylor: (looks at Chad then Taylor)

Kaya: Excuse me can he help you in any way? Why are you looking at him like that?

Kaya: Come on Chad (looks at Chad then gives Chad a short kiss on lips then looked at Taylor and rolled her eyes.)

Kaya: (Laughs and walks off holding Chad's hand)

As they walked off Taylor watched all her backstabbing friends turn the corner into the next hallway and listened to them laugh out loud and chat more)

Taylor opened her locker and found a note sticking in the vent of her locker with a real good handwriting saying "To Taylor"

Taylor opened the note. And it said…..

Note: "Taylor I'm not going to tell you who I am but I need you to meet me at the front entrance of the school after dismissal we need to talk" O and I'm not a killer if that's what your thinking"

As Taylor closed the note she heard the class bell ring. She threw her book bag in her locker slammed it closed and grabbed her binder and pencil. As Taylor walked to class she tried to figure out who the writer of the note was. She jammed the note in her pocket as she made it to the classroom door.

Taylor took a deep breath as she saw all her friends sitting in their desks. Taylor opened the door and all the classmates heads turned to the door.

Mrs. Rochelle: O Taylor it's very nice of you to join us.

Mrs. Rochelle: Now would anybody like to show Taylor to her new seat? (Looks around)

Nobody raised there hand. Kelsi looked around and scarily raised her hand fearing of what her friends were going to say.

Kaya : Kelsi!

Kelsi : what?

Mrs. Rochelle: ok we have a volunteer. Thank you Ms. Kelsi. Taylor You can sit next to Kelsi.

Kelsi smiled as Taylor took her seat next to her.

Taylor heard whispers and giggles behind her.

Kaya: (whispering to Sharpay and Gabriella) ok I'll do it. (Giggles)

Kaya raises her hand as if she was all innocent and good.

Mrs. Rochelle: Yes?

Kaya: uh Mrs. Rochelle? (She said innocently)

Kaya : You know how I hate to be a bother. But I think Taylorbroke rule number 1.

(Taylor rolls her eyes)

Mrs. Rochelle: O really and what is that?

Kaya: she was late, she came after the bell.

Taylor turns around and looks at Kaya with her mouth open, then looks back at Mrs. Rochelle.

Kaya: What?!

Mrs. Rochelle: ooo I'm sorry Taylor I hate to do it but your late so I have to take of five points off your attendance grade. Kaya's right.

Kaya giggles.

Kaya: just making sure we have a good class Mrs. Rochelle.

Mrs. Rochelle: okay Kaya we don't need kiss ups.

Kaya giggles again and gives hi-5 to Paige and Sharpay. Kaya turned around to give,

Kelsi a hi-5 but Kelsi turned around madly and said...

Kelsi: no Keisha it's not funny that was stupid. (Turns back around)

Kaya: Bitch. (She said under her breath)

Kelsi: What! (Rises out her chair) Who are you calling a bitch?! You're the bitch! You want to step to me?

Kaya drops her nail filer and rises out her chair.

Kaya: Ok I'm not afraid of you!

The girls walk to each other face to face noses touching.

The class gets rowdy saying a bunch of oooooooo's.

Mrs. Rochelle: Hey! Hey! Sit ya'll behinds down. She walked over to the girls and separated them saying. What the heck is going on?

None of the girls answered.

Mrs. Rochelle looked at Kaya then Kelsi.

Mrs. Rochelle: O so you don't want to answer me?!

Mrs. Rochelle: come on let's go talk to the principal. The three walk out.

Mrs. Rochelle: Gabriella watch the class while I'm gone.

Gabi: Yes mam. Gabriella Got up and walked to the front of the class.

Of course Gabi wasn't going to watch the class. She was going to watch the class talk.

Sharpay: See what you did Taylor. It's your entire fault now my friends are going to get put out.

Troy: (changing the subject) so Chad how was you and Kaya's date?

Chad: That's none of your business (he said joking around)

Troy: yea what ever I'll find out. (Laughs)

Gabi: shhhhh settle down.

Troy: Yea that's the same thing Kaya said to Chad on their Date. (Laughs out loud with the rest of the classmates)

Chad: O ha ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh.

Classmate: (runs from the door to their seat) shhhh! She's coming!

Mrs. Rochelle walks in without Kelsi and Kaya.

Mrs. Rochelle: ok so how was the class Gabriella.

Gabi: No one talked.

Mrs. Rochelle: Good, good. Are there any more problems we need to solve in here?

No answer.

Mrs. Rochelle: ok…. Let's get started with English every one take out your English textbook and a piece of paper with a pencil. Turn to page 248.

Sharpay: Mrs. Rochelle? Is Kelsi and Kaya in deep trouble?

Mrs. Rochelle: no there just talking to the principal they'll be back in a few.

Later it was time for lunch Taylor sat by herself because Kelsi was still in the office. She watched all her old friends and Chad laugh and eat lunch together. Taylor gagged a little as she saw Chad and Kaya sharing chocolate milk with two straws in it. Taylor caught eye contact with Chad. Taylor looked at Chad . Chad smiled a little and Taylor smiled shyly back. Time passed to the last 2 minutes of school. Mrs. Rochelle was passing out homework worksheets.

Mrs. Rochelle: ok class I'm handing your math worksheet for tonight do problems 1-20 on page 1.

Chad: maaaannn I hate math!

Mrs. Rochelle: well you're going to use it all your life so you're going to get to like.

chad: (sighs)

Finally the bell rung for end of the day dismissal.

Taylor took the note out her pocket and headed for the front doors of the school. As she walked out she walked halfway down the stairs and only saw a couple of students out there in front the school.Taylor knew she wasn't going to ask every student if they wrote the note. She was lost until she heard a voice calling her name. Taylor walked towards the person and couldn't believe it.

It was Chad.


	5. Walk with me Tay

Taylor: Hey Chad… (She looked at the note and asked) did you write this note?

Chad: (laughs) Yea that was me.

Taylor: Why did you write it?

Chad: Because I need to talk to you. Can I walk you home?

Taylor: (In Taylor's mind she said heck yea! But instead she just said) "ok sure".

The two started their walk home. Taylor couldn't believe they were actually walking together.

Taylor: So….where's Kaya? (Taylor didn't really care)

Chad: uh I told her I had to do something after school.

Taylor: o ok.

Taylor: so what did you want to talk to me about?

Chad: I just wanted know what happened on Saturday? Why were you crying?

Taylor: uh I wasn't crying.

Chad stopped and looked at her.

Taylor: ok I was. It was because of your stupid girlfriend. Sorry I had to say that.

Tyler: no its ok I don't care.

Taylor: Really why not?

Chad: I really don't like Kaya you know? She's too…I don't know……cocky.

Chad: But you can't tell her I said that.

Taylor: ok I won't.

Chad: so why were you crying again.

Taylor told her story leaving out some details. The two finally made it to Taylor's home.

Chad walked her up the stairs to her apartment.

Taylor: Thanks for walking me home.

Chad: Anytime. You know you're a cool girl Taylor.

They gazed in each others eyes for a minute. Then nervously Taylor dropped her books and papers went everywhere.

Taylor: All man.

Taylor kneeled down to gather her stuff Chad tried to be nice and kneeled down to help her.

Chad: I'll get it. (Chad put her papers back in her binder very neatly)

As they kneeled down still getting her stuff Chad stopped and looked at Taylor.

Taylor: (still picking up stuff) what?

Chad smiled and gave her a short kiss on the lips. And both of them jumped up at the same time. Taylor was shocked.

Taylor: what was that for? She said smiling.

Chad: (laughs) nothing. I really like you Taylor.

: (smiles at him)

(silence)

chad: Well I have to go. (Started to walk down the stairs)

Taylor: Chad wait!

Chad stopped.

Taylor: I was wondering…if you would like to go to the reverse dance with me.

Chad smiled and said.

Chad: Sure. But first I need to get rid of Kaya. (They both laugh)

Chad turned around and opened her apartment door with her key.

Chad: O Taylor can you help with that math homework?

Taylor: um I'm kind of busy I'll come outside and help you with it later.

Chad: ok cool see you then.

walked down the stairs and exited the apartment building.

Taylor ran in her house slammed the door behind her. She put her hand on her lips and smiled remembering Chad's sweet kiss. Taylor was happy she turned up the radio and let her hair out her ponytail and danced all around the house. She played with jazzy and jumped on her bed.

Back out side Kaya and the girls just happened to be on Taylor's front stairs chilling out.

Gabby: Hey ya'll here that music?

Kaya: (stops and listens) o yea that's my jam!

All the girls start dancing while they were sitting down signing the lyrics to the song Taylor was playing.

The girls stopped singing when they heard a door closed behind them. It was Chad coming out of Taylor's apartment.

Chad froze dead in his tracks.

Kaya: Chad?

Kaya: uh hey Kay.

Kaya: I thought you said you had tutoring after school. And why are you coming out of that apartment?

Sharpay: which happens to be Taylor's apartment?!

Gabby and Kelsi: ooooooooooooooooo!!

Chad: uh I was just…. that's not Taylor's apartment.

Kaya: yes it is! She comes out of it every day…Chad what were you doing? (stands up and faces him)

All the girls got up and left Kay and Chad alone.

Chad: Kaya can I talk to you?

Kaya: Well you better because I want an explanation!

Chad: I think you should sit down

The two sit down.

Chad: Kaya we've been dating for the past weeks and uh…It's not you really it's me. It's just not working …..

Kay cuts him of and jumps up.

Kaya: what you're breaking up with me?!

Chad: No not really.

Kaya: Well that's what it sound likes! Are you dumping me for Taylor?!

Back in the apartment Taylor lowered the music down when she heard "Taylor" Taylor ran to the window and opened it and saw Chad and Kaya fussing. Taylor stayed low so she wouldn't be seen.

Chad: No I'm not dumping for Taylor!

Kaya: Yes you are! (Tears start coming down Kaya's face)

Kaya: Chad how could……..behind my back too?

Chad tried to talk but was cut off by Kaya.

Kaya: then you lied! (She goes on and on)

Chad: But Kaya listen!

All of a sudden Chad's real bad boy came out of him. Chad then got a flashback of when his dad was fussing with his mom and punched her. He still remembered how he hid from his dad that night; he was just 3 years old. So With rage Chad grabbed Kaya and pushed her down on the concrete stairs.

Chad: Damn! Kaya I said listen!

Taylor jumped in shock and made a small yelp and quickly put her hand on her mouth.

Chad heard the yelp and looked up and saw Taylor.

Taylor quickly slammed the window closed locked the doors and windows and ran to her room in fear. Taylor couldn't believe what happened.

Chad looked back down at Kaya and kneeled down to help her up. Kaya jerked her hand from him and ran off by the girls.

Chad: Kay!

Kaya just kept running.

Chad looked back up at Taylor's window and saw she was gone. He opened the apartment building door and headed upstairs to Taylor's apartment.

Chad knocks on Taylor's door.

Taylor walked slowly out of her room and walked towards the door still in fear.

Taylor: who …who is it? (She said hesitating)

Chad: It's me Chad. Can you help me with the math now?

Taylor jumped in shock..

Taylor: uh no I'm a little busy my moms just called and said don't let anyone in she's coming with my uncle. We like to call him crusher.

Chad: (he laughed at the crusher thing because he knew Taylor was scared of what she saw him do to Kaya)

Chad: ok then I guess I'll see you at school. (Walks out the apartment building)

Taylor sighed and thought about how she should have listened to her mom. She started hearing her mom saying" don't mess with that lil Manish boy!"

All of a sudden Taylor heard a big bang on the door and she saw Chad bust through the door and grab her and started beating her up.

All of a sudden Taylor was woken up by Chad. They were still at Taylor's apartment. The fight with Chad and Kaya never happened it was all a dream. But it seemed so real.

Taylor was woken up by Chad's voice she opened her eyes and screamed in fear when she saw him remembering the horrifying dream of him nearly killing her and Kaya.

Chad: (trying to make Taylor stop screaming) Tay! Tay! Wake up!

Taylor stopped screaming and started breathing heavily.

Taylor: What? What happened why am I here?

Chad: What are you talking about? You started daydreaming after I kissed you; I've been trying to wake you up like 5 minutes ago I started to call the ambulance.

Taylor: o…. (Puts her hand on her head) so you didn't fight with Kaya?

Chad: what?! No!

Chad: you really must have been daydreaming. (Laughs) here let me help you up. (Chad reaches his hand out to Taylor to help her up)

Taylor was still lost she looked at his hand and got quick flashbacks of him from her dream. She looked confused and saw his innocent face and took his hand slowly and got up.

chad: well I have to get going. O and Taylor can you help me with that math homework?

Taylor: (still weary) ok sure. I'll meet you downstairs.

Chad smiles and says

Chad: you know Tay you're a real cool girl.

Taylor smiled very weakly. (She watched him walk down the stairs and thought all of this seemed so familiar)

Taylor: Chad wait! (Chad stops on the stairs) Would you like to go to the reverse dance with me?

Chad: (laughs) ok cool. I have to get rid of Kaya first.

Taylor heard that same phrase in her dream and remembered her asking him to the dance.

Taylor just watched him walk down the stairs. She opened her apartment door real slowly and closed it behind her.

Later that evening Taylor walked down the stairs with her math book to go outside and help Chad with his homework.

Talor walked outside and saw all the kids outside playing around. It was just like a Saturday even all of Taylor's old friends were outside.

Taylor didn't see Chad anywhere. Until Taylor heard Chad calling her name.

Chad: Hey Tay I'm over here. (Making a gesture to Taylor to come over to where he was. Chad was playing football and it looked like it. He had a white beater with an n.y cap with some dark blue past the knee shorts with some black Jordan's.

Taylor smiled and looked to her left where she saw her old friends looking at her madly. Taylor turned around and lifted her head took a deep breath and walked over across the street by Chad in a way as if to say to the girls "ya'll can kiss my ass."

Taylor walked over to Chad and sat next to him on the concrete stairs in front of an old apartment building.

Chad: Thanks for helping me with this dumb math homework.

Taylor Looked at the girls with an evil smirk as if to say payback is a bitch and looked at Chad and said "anytime".

Back over by the girls

Gabby: ooooo Kaya look at Taylor sitting by your man.

Kaya: (looked across the street and saw Taylor and Chad sitting real close together and giggling together.

Kaya: what?! I know she better get away from him! I'll be back ya'll. (Kaya gets up and starts to walk over by Chad and Taylor)

Gabby: go get em' girl (laughs)

Taylor: (Sighs) here comes your girlfriend.

Chad: don't worry about her I'll handle it just keep acting like you don't see her.

Taylor: ok (laughs)

Kaya made it over there by the two and stood right in front of them and folded her arms.

Kaya: ahem! What's this?

Chad looks up at her and gets up and stands up by Kaya.

Chad: o hey Kay , Taylor' is just helping me with my math homework. Chad put his arm around Kaya and tries to kiss her on the cheek. But Kaya pushed away from him and dodged the kiss.

Kaya: And why couldn't you ask me? I make a B in math!

Chad: well you know how I told you I had to stay after school...well she just happened to be after school when I was leaving.

Chad pulled her to the side and said quietly.

Chad: come on Kay you can trust me, now would I dump you for Taylor? ( Tyler puts his hands under the tip of Kaya's chin and gives her kiss.)

Kaya: (smiles) ok fine but nothing more than math! Got it?!

Chad: I promise.

Kaya: ok (walks away and over back across the street by the girls)

Gabby: so what did he say?

Girls: yea tell us Kay Kay!

Kaya: he said he would never dump me for Taylor and he promised he stay on the math subject and he gave me a kiss.

Girls: awwwwwwww.

Gabby: but you still need to watch her….I still doesn't trust her. (She said with an evil look and looking at Taylor and Chad talking.)

Back over by Taylor and Chad.

Chad sits back down.

Chad: Man that was a close one.

Taylor: so how are you going to dump her so you can go to the dance with me?

chad: you'll see.

Taylor: ok….so lets get back to math.

The two chatted about math until it was time for the both of them to go inside.

Taylor: bye Chad! (She said waving at him from across the street)

Taylor walked into her apartment and went straight to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for bed. She put all her school stuff out for tomorrow and went straight to sleep to keep her mom unsuspicious.


	6. Broken Hearts & Dancing

Chapter 5 "broken hearts, dances and graduation"

That day in class it was a very good day for Taylor there was no hassle from the girls. Mrs. Rochelle started asking questions about the homework.

Mrs. Rochelle: so let's who can I ask….. (Looks around) Mr. Chad! Can you come up and solve this problem on the board.

Chad: (chad looked shocked) he looked at Taylor and Taylor said "Go" in lip talk.

Chad: ok fine… (Walked to the front of the class very slowly he looked at board and lifted his hand with the chalk to solve the math problem.) He started to write and he finally finished the problem but stood in front of it to hide it.

Mrs. Rochelle: ok let me see it!

Chad moved from in front of the problem.

Mrs. Rochelle: (smiles and say) Good! That's correct!

Chad: What?! (Looks at the board and smiles) Are you serious?!

Mrs. Rochelle: yes good job who taught you how to do that?!

Chad looked at Taylor and Taylor looked at him he smiled and said.

Chad: A real cool somebody.

Taylor smiles

All that day Chad would look at Taylor and smile. He even smiled at her in the hall way, in the classroom and even in the cafeteria.

Mrs Rochelle: ok class I'll see all of you at the dance tonight and don't forget our graduation is in 3 weeks. So those of you nearly passing you guys need to catch up.

The bell rung for dismissal and everyone was running around and chatting about the dance.

Taylor's mom picked up her up that day. Taylor was glad to see her mom that day so she can tell her about the dance. Taylor got in the car.

Mom: so isn't that dance when you ask the guys out tonight?

Taylor: yea how did you know that?

Mom: you left the flyer on your bed.

Taylor: o

Mom: so who are you taking?

Taylor: I don't want to tell you.

Mom: come on I won't get mad.

Taylor: (sighs) ok…….Chad.

Mom: What?! Didn't I say don't talk to him?

Taylor: But mom he's a really nice boy!

Mom: no he's not I know his background and parents….

Taylor: What?

Mom: uh nothing.

Taylor: but you said you knew his parents and background.

Mom: don't worry about it it's a long story I'll tell you later.

Taylor: but mom can I go with him please?

Mom: (looked at Taylor) ok fine but be careful…So I guess we have to go home and get you ready right?

Taylor: yes.

Taylor's mom pulled of and started to drive home.

When they pulled up to their apartment Tayor saw none of the kids were outside she saw mostly all of the kids in their windows getting ready for the dance she even saw Chad in his window holding up to dress shirts trying to figure out which one to where.

Taylor beat her mom out the car ran up stairs and starting looking for her dress clothes.

When her mom got in the house she already heard Taylor in the shower. All Taylor's mom could do is laugh at Taylor because she remembered getting ready for the big dance and her mom would tell her about the boy she was going with.

About an hour later it was time for Taylor to leave. She had a black strapless top with a black mini jacket on top of it with an almost to knee skirt which was black wit some black not too high heels.

Mom: awww look at my baby! (Snapping photos)

Taylor: mom you're acting like it's my prom. It's just a dance.

Mom: ok you're right.

Taylor: so can we go now?

Mom: o right. Come on.

Taylor: was so excited about the dance it made her even happier that Chad was her date.

Taylor finally made it to the dance. As she got out the car she was memorizing the numbers to call if something goes wrong her mom gave her tons of numbers.

Mom: have a good time!

Taylor: ok I will.

Taylor walked inside the gym where the dance was she heard loud music playing and saw everyone dancing and talking.

Chad: Tay over here!

Taylor smiled and saw Chad she walked over to him.

Taylor: hey you look nice.

( Think will smith style of clothes from fresh prince..thats how chad dressed)

Chad: Thanks same too you…you look real nice.

Taylor: So what happened?

Chad: o she's around here I broke up with her after school today.

Taylor: o I'm sorry.

Chad: don't be.

Taylor: I'm not.

(Both laugh)

They stood there together for a minute. Until Taylor's and Chad's song came on it was "summertime" by will smith.

Taylor: ooo I love this song!

Chad: So you want to….

Before Chad could finish, Taylor grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

The two danced under the flashing lights. Chad was real impressed. He never saw Taylor like this. Taylor let her hair out her curly ponytail and let it flow everywhere as she danced to the music. Chad then got a beautiful glimpse of Taylor. He looked at her and was shocked the lights made her dark brown eyes look light honey brown which sparkled in the light and hair that caressed her shoulders and her pretty skin complexion.

Chad was hypnotized by her and felt dumb about how he asked Kaya out and not Taylor but he was glad he was with her that night. Taylor was still dancing with Chad. Then "slow jam" by usher came on. And the dj announced it was time for a slow dance. Chad and Cad stopped and looked at each other Chad slowly put his hands on her waist and Taylor slowly put her arms around his neck. And they started to dance slowly and flow with the sweet slow music.

Taylor couldn't help to smile when she looked at Chad. Chad smiled back. All of a sudden they started moves closer to each other they moved their heads closer. Taylor was shy so she just stood there still dancing with him but Chad lifted her chin up with his two fingers and gave her a kiss but this time it wasn't a short kiss. The two were on the dance

Floor kissing Taylor thought Chad had the most wonderful kiss so she enjoyed the moment and closed her eyes as they kept kissing. The kiss lasted a good while. Finally the two stopped the long kiss and looked at each other, but kept dancing Taylor pulled herself closer to Chad and laid her head on his shoulder as they danced together.

All of a sudden Chad stopped dancing when he saw Kaya behind Taylor.

Taylor: What? Why did you stop?

Chad just stood there. Taylor unwrapped her arms from Chad and turned around and saw Kaya standing there.

Kaya: (looked at Taylor and said) I'm about to kick your ass. Kaya walked towards Taylor, but Chad stepped in front of Kaya and pushed her back.

Taylor: Move Chad!

Chad: Kaya Why are you even over here I broke up with you!

(looks around embarrassed )

Kaya: I don't care!

Mrs. Rochelle walked over to them.

Mrs. Rochelle: What's going on?

The conflict soon had the whole school circling them.

Chad: Well me and Tayor were dancing and Kaya came over interrupting us because she just can't face the fact that I'm through with her.

Crowd: (starts to talk with a bunch of ooo's and no he didn't and O my gosh they broke up)

Kaya: what that's not true I broke up with him!

Chad: O really then why are you so concerned about this?

Kaya: because……well…I…..

Chad: Exactly…. Come on Tay (walks to a different spot of the dance floor)

Mrs. Rochelle: Come on Kaya let's go. (Kaya Started crying)

Taylor: I'm sorry chad.

Chad: for what?

Taylor: that I caused so much confusion.

Chad: No don't worry about it.

The two start dancing to the music again this time Taylor's back was to Chad while they were dancing Chad wrapped his arms around her waist.

It was finally time for the dance to end. Chad offered to walk Taylor home. As they walked home Chad took her to the park to show her something.

Cha took Taylor to the park across the street from the school. He took her over to a tree next to the lake.

Taylor: so what is it?

Chad: look (he took the shovel and started to dig up this hole)

Taylor saw him getting a shovel and started to think about that nightmare she had, and thought Chad was going to hurt her but he wasn't.

All of a sudden Taylor saw these bright lights coming out of the ground the lights were purple blue pink and green. It was different color jewels.

Taylor: (sighs in shock) Chad there beautiful!

Chad: yea I didn't even show this to Kaya.

Chad took some string out his pocket took one of the pink jewels out of the hole and wrapped the string around it and made a beautiful necklace. Chad tied the necklace around Taylor's neck.

Taylor was happy and loved her gift.

Chad: if you turn the jewel to the moonlight you can see a message in it.

Taylor turned it to the moonlight and it said "Tay" in Chad's pretty cursive writing.

Taylor couldn't believe what Chad did. She couldn't express her feelings with words. So she just gave him a big hug and she kissed him so hard that both of them fell to the ground making out.

The two kept making out on the ground until Taylor stopped it.

Taylor: Chad I really have to get home.

(Chad still was kissing her but since she was talking he was kissing her neck.)

Taylor: (laughs) ok really Chad I have to go stop it (laughs).

Chad: (sighs) ok fine let's go.

Chad covered the jewels back up and the two were on there way to Taylor's house. Chad and Taylor held hands as they walked home. Taylor told Chad how much she liked her necklace. They finally made it home. Chad didn't go inside because he was a little scared of Taylor's mom.

Cad: so see you at school tomorrow.

Taylor: ok see you then.

Taylor walked into her apartment and saw her mom sleeping on the couch and jazzy was sleeping on the other couch.

Taylor took her shower put on her pajamas and went to bed she kept her jewel on her dresser next to her bed it lit up the whole room.

The next day at school Taylor walked in the school and this time the hallway was full of kids this time and when Taylor walked in everyone started whispering things about her and Chad about the dance but they were good comment s and whispers. Taylor felt like a queen.

Taylor still had her necklace on. She walked into class with a big smile on her face. She became even happier when she saw Kaya not sitting by Chad. Chad saved her a seat next to him. As Taylor sat next to Chad he smiled at her.

Chad: So I see you have the necklace on.

Taylor: yea I love it.

Mrs. Rochelle decided to let the class have a free day so she let them play games and chill out. Before the class went to lunch Mrs.Rochelle passed out paper about the graduation next week. She handed out graduation robes and hats that came in boxes.

Taylor started to feel a little sad when she looked at her graduation robe. She thought about how she might never see Chad again after there graduation.

At lunch Taylor sat alone with Chad . They had a lot of conversation about how the summer would be or what college there going to and stuff.

Taylor: Chad……You think we'll ever see each other again after graduation?

Chad: I hope so. And if we don't you'll have the necklace as a reminder of me.

Taylor: yea

(Both laugh)

Kaya walked over to there table.

Kaya: Hey can I sit down for a minute?

Chad: uh? No I don't think so.

Kaya: ok I deserve that, from the way I acted last night.

Kaya: which is why I'm apologizing?

Kaya: that's all I have to say you guys don't have to accept it.

Kaya walked back over to her table.

Days and days passed and Taylor and Chad were still going out. It was finally graduation day.


	7. Will I see you again?

Chapter 6 "Will I see you again?"

Taylor woke her mom up at 10:00 p.m she was already wearing her graduation robe and hat.

Taylor: Mom, mom wake up come on were going to be late it starts at 11:00!

Mom: What? It does?

Taylor: yea come on.

Taylor helped her mom get ready for the big day and they were already on there way in the car.

Mom: I can't believe your graduating!

Taylor: Yea me either.

When Taylor and her mom pulled up the front lawn of the school had the stage and 100 chairs set up with balloons everywhere.

Taylor saw Chad standing by the table talking to Paige.

Chad: You think we should tell her?

Kaya: no not today.

Taylor saw the two talking and approached them.

Taylor: Hey Chad. Taylor gave Chad a kiss but Chad wasn't too happy to give her one because he looked unhappy.

Taylor: so what is this?

Kaya: uh (looks at Chad) uh nothing.

Mrs. Rochelle: (on the microphone) May I have all the graduates in there seats please so we can begin.

Taylor sat next to Chad, Chad sat next to Kaya, Kaya sat next to Kelsi , Kelsi sat next to Sharpay,Sharpay sat next Gabby and Gabbysat next to Troy.

Troy gave Chad a two thumbs up when it was his turn to go on stage and get his certificate. Taylor was the loudest one clapping and cheering for Chad.

Chad's mom: who is that girl screaming for my son?

Taylor's mom: I think that's my daughter.

The moms look at each other and scoot their chairs away from each other.

Taylor was the last one to be called Chad was cheering for her too.

Everyone was having a good time at the reception in the gym. Taylor and Chad were talking by the punch table.

Taylor: Remember this gym this is where we had our first date together .

Chad: yea I'll always remember this gym and you Taylor.

Taylor: they looked at each other and kissed.

The dj started playing "slow jam" again.

Taylor: Chad this is our song remember?!

Chad: yea…

Taylor: come on (grabs Chad's hand and pulls him to the dance floor)

The two started to dance just like the night of the dance.

They talked and danced at the same time. They talked about flash backs when they first met and things.

They were really getting into their conversation until Chad saw Kaya walk out the gym and he stopped dancing with Taylor.

Chad: Wait I'll be right back.

Taylor saw Chad run out the gym she wondered why? So she walked out the gym and saw Chad turn the corner into the eighth grade hallway.

Taylor heard talking so she knew he was following someone.

Taylor turned the hallway and went into Mrs. Rochelle's class. Taylor opened the door and almost died when she saw Chad and Taylor making out on the teacher's desk.

Taylor: Chad what the hell?!!

Chad: (gets off the floor and fixes his clothes) Taylor! What are you doing here?

Taylor: How could you?!

Chad: Taylor let me explain.

Taylor: You're making out with her and you still have to explain something?!

Chad: look let me…

Taylor: No forget you and Kaya. (rips off her necklace and throws it on the ground) Take your damn necklace. (Taylor runs off in tears)

Chad takes off running behind her. All Kaya could do is lay on the floor laughing at what she caused.

Chad ran out the schools front door and saw imani under the tree sitting down crying.

Chad walked over to her.

Chad: Taylor?

Taylor: get away from me Chad.

Chad: Tay I'm sorry it wasn't my fault

Taylor looked up at Chad.

Taylor: Chad you don't know how dumb you sound!

Taylor: I catch you making out with that bitch Kaya and it's not your fault? You know what shut up! Just shut the hell up. And to think I liked…no loved you. Boy was I dumb!

Taylor got up and started walking back inside the school.

Chad followed her back into the school but something scared Chad when he walked in there he saw Kaya coming out classroom and Taylor walking pass her.

Kaya: o hey Taylor I'm sorry, you should watch your men sometimes.

Taylor: was full of rage and punched Kaya.

Kaya fell to the ground.

Taylor: Shut the hell up!

Chad: Damn!

Chad saw Taylor and her mom walking to the car and ran over there to try to stop them.

Chad: Tay! Wait!

Taylor saw Chad coming so she told her mom to hurry up and drive off. Which her mom did because she never liked Chad.

There stood Cad broken hearted watching his first love leave him.

After that day Chad never saw Taylor anymore, they both went to different high schools but will they meet in the future?


	8. Hey You?

Chapter7 "hey you!"

Yvette: Wake up Tay Tay your going to be late! Come on were going to be late for class.

Taylor was now in college and now 21 years old. She didn't even rember Chad just a little. She went to hoover university. She lives in a dorm room with her roommate Yvette.

Yvette: come on get dressed we're going to miss the new students coming today so I know there going to be some hot guys there.

Taylor and Yvette got dressed and put on their make up and flat ironed their hair.

Taylor and Yvette really wanted to look good so they were putting on mascara and lip gloss.

As they got out the elevator they saw the Front office full of new students holding bags and luggage.

Taylor and Yvette starting scoping out some guys.

Yvette: ooooo look at that cutie.

Taylor: looked at the guy she was pointing at and was shocked to realize that it was Troy from junior high.

Taylor: Troy!

Troy turned around and saw Taylor.

Troy: Taylor!!

Yvette: you know him?!

Taylor: yea we were in junior high together.

The two ran to each other and gave each other a big hug.

Troy: What are you doing here?

Taylor: I go here.

Troy: O…. (Walks around Taylor) dang Tay you've grown…a lot! You look hot.

Taylor: Why thank you.

Troy: And who is this?

Taylor: o Troy this is Yvette. Yvette Troy.

Troy took Yvette's hand and kissed.

Yvette: (whispers to Taylor) O I like him a lot!

Taylor: yea he has always been a real charmer (she said sarcastically)

Troy: Well I guess I'll see you around.

Taylor: hey maybe we can meet at lunch.

Troy: ok that's cool see you then.

Taylor: ok bye.

Yvette: Byeeeee Troy. (She said giggling and blushing)

Later that day Taylor was in her last class of the day then it was lunch time.

Taylor: feel asleep in class and started having an odd dream. She stared having a dream of her and Chad kissing when they were at the dance and she could her Chad's voice saying I love you Taylor.

Taylor: I love you too (she said out loud)

Teacher: Ms. Taylor?

Taylor: O sorry proceed.

Teacher: thank you for the permission.

Finally The bell rung for lunch.

Troy met Yvette and Tayor in the café.

Troy: Tay when's the last Time you talked to Chad?

Taylor: (Taylor paused for a little) uh I don't remember. She said sadly.

Troy: O…I really miss him that was my homie you know?

Taylor: yea I know.

Later that night Taylor couldn't stop thinking about how that day she left Chad in the parking lot, And how close they were.

Taylor started to cry a little and wiped the tears off her face. She knew the only way to let out her feelings is to write in her diary...so she wrote…..

"Dear diary

For the years I've haven't thought about Chad since today Troy mentioned him and since I had that weird dream. You know I still remember his sweet kisses and warm hugs and everything and his smile was so remarkable. I wish there was some kind of way I could see him again."

Sincerely, Taylor

Yvette in her bathroom flat ironing her hair.

Yvette: girl what are you writing about.

Taylor put her diary under her pillow.

Taylor: O nothing goodnight.

Taylor turned off the lamp and laid her head on the pillow and closed her eyes.

Taylor started to have the same dream she had in class but a little different.

Chad: Tay….o Taylorrr….wake up! It's me Chad

Taylor: hey Chad I missed you so much. What are you doing here?

Chad: come on follow me.

Taylor: where are we going?

Chad: you'll see.

Chad: here I made this necklace for you remember. (Chad handed her the same necklace from the night of the dance)

Taylor: Chad it's beautiful.

They start to kiss under the moonlight.

Yvette: Taylor! Tay wake up!!

Taylor: huh?! What?!

Taylor: where's Chad?

Yvette: who...you must have been dreaming.

Taylor: yea maybe.

Yvette: Yea well I'm going downstairs to eat breakfast with Troy. Are you coming?

Taylor: Yea sure. What is today?

Yvette: Saturday why?

Taylor: (Yawns) because I have to get my mail today.

Yvette: O ok well I'll see you downstairs.

Taylor: Hey I don't think I'm going to make it can you just bring me some fruit and a muffin?

Yvette: Ok (leaves out the door)

Taylor took her time getting ready and dressed.

As Taylor left her apartment she made sure her diary was in her purse. Taylor nearly fell asleep while she was in the elevator. But when she walked to the front counter to get her mail this one letter she got made her energy rise up. It said…

Dear Ms. or Mrs. Taylor Mckessie

You are invited to the Rogers junior high school reunion. This is a Time to see all your old buddies and crushes. It will be at the Ritz Carlton on October 9 2005. Directions and r.s.v.p's are on the back.

Taylor couldn't believe it her wish had come true but did that mean Chad was going to be there?


	9. I'm sorry I don't recall that

Chapter 8" I'm sorry I don't recall that"

Taylor couldn't believe she was going to her junior high reunion. She suddenly got flashbacks on her old friends and how they were such bitches except for Kelsi. Taylor couldn't wait to confront the girls at the reunion. Taylor then thought of her old sweetheart Chad. A tear came down her face when she remembered when they were at the lunch table and she asked.

**Flashback**

_Taylor: What if we don't see each other again after graduation. _

_And Chad Said_

_Chad: then you have the necklace to remember me by._

_Next Taylor's flashbacks came to when she threw the necklace on the ground and ran off from Chad and never saw him again. _

**End of flashback**

Taylor came back to her senses when Troy ran up to her in excitement asking her about the reunion.

Troy: Tay did you hear about the reunion?!

Taylor: Yea I just got the letter.

Troy: Well aren't you excited?!

Taylor: Yea whoop eeee. She said sarcastically

Troy: Well you don't sound like it…….Are you worried about Chad?

Taylor: No

Troy: Yes you are.

Taylor: Am Not! Why are you so concerned if I am?!

Troy: Because that's how you are Taylor that's how you've always been. You hide your feelings to much and Dr. Phil says that's not good for you.

Taylor: Whatever.

Taylor walked away from Troy kind of pissed off. She stopped in her tracks when she heard Troy say:

Troy: I know where he is Tay I talked to him Today. He said leaning against a wall with one eye brow raised. ( for some reason when I said that I thought of link form hairspray )

Taylor stopped and turned around.

Taylor: Really...You're probably lying.

Troy: O really then what's this? (Troy had his golden razor phone opened with Chad's name on speed dial.)

Taylor: Is that really his number?

Troy: Well you're just going to have to find out…..come on.

Taylor smiled a little remembering how when Troy was young he was always a persuader.

Troy and Taylor sat in the library and started to call Chad's phone.

Taylor: This better work Troy.

Troy: Trust me it will.

The dial tone rang and rang about four times.

Taylor: I knew it didn't work…. (Sighs) I'm leaving. Taylor got up and started to leave but little did she know her diary fell out her purse Right into Troy's lap.

Troy picked up the diary and opened it.

Troy: No …I shouldn't………but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

Troy started to read from page to page from front to back until he found the entry Taylor wrote last night about how she wished she could see Chad again.

Troy: Well Tay I think I can help you there. He said to himself.

Taylor stormed into the elevator and all the way to her dorm room. She couldn't believe what Troy did. She just had to right in her diary about the invitation and Troy.

But when she looked through her purse the diary was no where to be found.

Taylor: Holy shit where is my diary?!!

Taylor started to throw the cover on her bed everywhere and emptying her dressers and closet. Taylor was starting to freak out.

Mean while Troy Was walking to Taylor's room to return the diary and at the same time thinking of a lie to tell her and convince that he didn't read it which he did.

Troy knocked on Taylor's door.

Taylor: Who is it?

Troy: it's me Troy I think I have something that belongs to you.

Taylor opened the door furiously.

Troy looked at Taylor's dorm room and it looked messy!

Troy: Woah Tay what did you do to your room.

Taylor: Well I was looking for my diary but I can't find it anywhere have you seen it?

Troy: do you mean this? (Lifts up Taylor's diary)

Taylor: My diary…… (Looked at it) You didn't try to read it.

Taylor looked at the diary and it looked none touched even the lock was still on it.

Taylor: Well thanks for not reading it.

Troy: (laughs to himself) ok.

Taylor: Bye.

Troy: Bye.

Taylor closed the door and hugged her diary and made the sign of the cross.

Later Yvette came in the room drunk. It was 1 in the morning. She woke Taylor up as she slammed the door.

Taylor: Yvette? Is that you?

Yvette didn't even answer her she talked a little but she was speaking out of her head.

Taylor: What?!

Yvette tried to answer her but passed out onto the floor But Yvette was more than drunk because when Taylor got out of the bed she saw Yvette with beating marks on her arms and one under her eye.

Taylor immediately called 911.

Yvette was taken to the Emergency room Troy and Taylor followed the ambulance there.

Troy and Taylor were asked to stay in the Waiting room outside Yvette's room. They waited for at least five hours so obviously something else was wrong with Yvette.

Taylor: Troy I'm going to the snack machine you want something?

Troy was knocked out sleeping and snoring.

Taylor: ok I guess that's a no.

Taylor was a little dreary her self and quite dozing off from the medicine Troy gave her to calm her down about yvette. Before Taylor even had a chance she took one big yawn and dozed off a sleep but she was half sleeping.

Taylor started dreaming of Chad walking around the hospital so not knowing she was really dreaming so she got up and started following him but she was really walking while she was sleeping she was sleep walking!

Taylor walked out the hospital she had her eyes open and she thought she was awoke. Taylor walked through the parking lot and next thing she knew she was in the middle of the street because in her dream she saw Chad walking across that same street. So thinking she was following him she crossed the dark street. Taylor was walking and laughing to herself thinking she was really seeing Chad. She kept saying to herself:

Taylor: Chad come back your walking to fast. But Chad just kept walking forward he never turned around and looked at her.

Finally Taylor called his name again and this time she was woken up when she said his name and when he turned around it wasn't Chad it was some kind of demon creature with red eyes. Chad woke up out her dream and realized she was standing in the middle of the street. Suddenly she screamed when she saw a red sports car coming towards her. All you could hear was screaming and a car's tire's screeching and the car's horn beeping.

Taylor woke up to a familiar voice when she opened her eyes everything was blurry.

Taylor just kept hearing the person saying wake up please wake up come on.

When Taylor opened her eyes she was in the arms of her old lover Chad.


	10. Please Don't Go

Taylor opened her eyes widely in shock but she was still kind of sleeping with joy she hugged Chad and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chad: uhhhh thank you mam I appreciate the love but who are you?

Taylor: why it's me imani don't you remember?

Chad: No sorry I don't recall that name.

Taylor was sad how her old lover didn't remember her. Taylor was taken out of the arms of Chad and put into a police car to be brought back to the hospital but Taylor wasn't hit by the car she passed out of fear.

As Taylor was carried away from Chad he then got a flash back of how Taylor looked at the dance and how he was memorized at how she looked.

Chad then turned around and looked at Taylor and yelled:

Chad: Taylor! He said In a confused guessing way.

Taylor: Yes Chad.

chad: O my gosh Taylor!

Taylor ran to Chad and gave him hug Chad lifted her up and twirled her around.

Chad: Wow! I can't believe it's you!

Taylor: (laughs)

Chad: Man! (Looks at Taylor)….Look at you…You've grown a lot.

Taylor: So I've been told.

Chad: O my gosh I can't believe it…So why where you out in the middle of the street?

Taylor: uh…yea it's a long story… (Laughs) But I'm waiting for my friend Yvette she was rushed to the hospital a few hours ago. I was waiting with Troy.

Chad: Wait? Troy? As if my old Buddy Troy from Rogers junior high?

Taylor: Yea.

Chad: are you serious!

Taylor: Yea he's right in that hospital.

Chad: Man this amazing…..SO let's go see him!

Taylor: ok let's go.

The Two rode in Chad's red sports car the song "we fly high" was blasting the speakers.

Chad beat Taylor into the hospital to go meet Troy.

Chad immediately saw Troy sleeping in the waiting room.

Chad Tried to wake him up.

Chad: Troy…..o Troyyyy. Wake up!

Troy opened his eyes in fear.

Troy: Damn man you almost scared the hell out of me who do you think you are waking up somebody like that. Troy said walking away from Chad he didn't know it was him.

Chad: Well I'm pretty sure my name is Chad.

Troy turned around.

Troy: Chad?!

Troy: Holy shit!! Man what's up what are you doing here?

Chad: Well it's a long story.

Troy: Well you have to see Tay she's been looking for you.

Chad: O I already saw her.

Troy: she looks nice doesn't she? Man I should have dated her instead of Gabby.

Chad: Yea she does look hot I have to agree.

Taylor walked in and saw the two talking Taylor just smiled at him and kept her distance.

Troy: maybe you should Try to talked to her at the reunion and get her number.

Chad: Reunion?!

Troy: yea look I have the invitation right here. (Troy handed the invitation to Chad and Chad read it)

Chad: wow! I didn't get one of those maybe Michelle through it out in the trash.

Troy: Who?

Chad: Yea my girlfriend Michelle well fiancé now. (Laughs)

Chad took out his wallet and had a picture of him and his girlfriend Michelle at the park. Michelle was on Chad's back smiling Chad was smiling too.

Troy: man she's pretty…well congratulations Chad.

Chad: Thanks man.

Taylor stood in the corner and listened to the sad news about Chad being engaged.

Taylor: (she said to herself) I knew it was too good to be true. (Sighs)

Chad: Hey where's Taylor?

Troy: I don't know (looks around) O there she is.

Troy: Hey Taylor come over and here the news!

Taylor put on here fake happy face and smile and walked over there.

Taylor: so what's the good news?

Troy: How'd you know it was good?

Taylor: I don't know just a lucky guess.

Chad: Well I'm getting married soon and uh….

Taylor: that's great! (Hugs him) I'm so happy for you! (This was a big lie.)

Taylor: So…………who's the lucky girl?

Chad: Well her name is Michelle. (Chad showed her the picture)

Taylor: Wow………she's pretty. Taylor thought that name was so familiar

Chad: Yea she is I love her to death!

Taylor: (under her breath) o I'll show you death alright.

Chad: What?

Taylor: O nothing…nothing at all.

Taylor: uh I'm going to check on Yvette I'll be right back.

Later Yvette was ordered to spend the night and Troy ,Chad and Taylor left the hospital. Taylor rode home with Chad. Troy had to go to someone's house so Taylor couldn't go with him.

Meanwhile in Chad's car.

Chad: so what have you been up to?

Taylor: nothing….trying to get through with college.

Chad: what college do you go to?

Taylor: L.A Tech University. ( made it up)

Chad: O I heard that's a hell of a University.

Taylor: yea…….so I hate to ask but when is the wedding?

Chad: In May….why was you scared to ask me?

Chad: I don't know. (Laughs)

Chad: You know I'm sort of nervous about this marriage thing.

Taylor: Why, I would be excited.

Chad: Yea but the thing is your giving your life to someone special and….it's a long story.

Taylor: Well don't worry about it I'm sure you'll be fine. (Puts her hand on Chad's leg and takes her hand off his leg after she realizes what she did.)

Chad and Taylor had on and off chats and then awkward silence then a little chatter.

Taylor: um you can turn on this corner right here.

Chad pulled up to Taylor's dorm room building.

Chad: So you need me to walk you up.

Taylor: no I'm fine. Taylor got out the car and saw a gang of hoodlum looking guys standing in a circle smoking.

Taylor: Ummmm yea I guess you can walk me up to my room. (Laughs)

Chad: (laughs) ok. Chad turned off his car and walked with Taylor to her room. The two passed the guys that were outside chilling. They started staring at Taylor and making faces at her. One of them said:

Guy: Hey shortie let me talk to you for a second.

Chad: just ignore him Tay.

Taylor was scared at the thought of there was five guys and only her and Chad .She thought what if they tried to grab me what can Chad do? It's just him alone.

Taylor grabbed Chad's arm and wrapped her arm around his tightly in fear.

Chad: don't worry about it I'm right here.

Guy: O so you not gon' come over here. That asshole stopping you from coming over here well tell him to cool it or I'll just come over there.

Chad stopped. He didn't put up with bullshit from no one ever since junior high. He would bet anyone's ass in a heartbeat no questions asked.

Taylor: (nervously pulling Chad's arm) come on why did you stop let's go.

Chad: hold on. Chad turned around and started to walk towards the guy.

Chad: excuse me what did you say bitch?

Guy: o….ooooo so what you gon do homie? You mad because I have better game then you?

Taylor: um Chad let's just go.

Chad: no hold on.

Chad and the guy walked closer to each other like two boxers about to fight

Guy: yea lil' mama hold on this is man to man talk….or should I say man to pussy.

Chad and the guy exchanged words and insults for five minutes.

Guy: You know what I'm getting real tire of this lil city boy.

Chad: Well then do something if you're so tired of me. (Tyler said pushing him)

The guy tried to punch Chad but Chad ducked and dodged it and snuck the guy in the jaw. Chad really whipped some ass he was hit about three times but passed about 20 punches on the guy.

Taylor: Cha stop it!! Chad!!

Taylor was scared of Chad getting killed.

Guy: Man fuck you!! ( he said with a bloody mouth)

Chad: naww man you the ho that just got fucked up.

Guy: O is that right?

Chad: yea…

Guy: really because I could have sworn I was right. (The guy pulled out a gun)

Taylor: Ch…Ch Chad. Taylor couldn't hardly speak she was shivering with fear.

Chad raised his hands up as if he would when a cop tells them to put your hands up if you don't want them to shoot.

The guy aimed the gun at Chad.

Chad: look man you don't have to do this.

Guy: why not city boy you claimed you were so tough whats wrong now?

Chad: Man….

Before Chad could finish the guy shot him twice once in the stomach the other in the chest. Chad fell to the ground dead.

The guys ran off.

Taylor: O my gosh Chad!!!! (Taylor ran to him and kneeled down to him and hugged him she didn't care if blood was all over her.) Taylor held him in her arms crying and screaming. "Chad!!!" Omg somebody Help!!! Somebody call the damn ambulance!!" she said as she cried.

Just in the nick of time Taylor saw Troy getting out the car and watching the guys running away.

Troy: Taylor what's wrong?! He saw Taylor holding somebody crying.

Taylor: Troy!! Its Chad…They shot him!!

Troy ran over to her and saw Chad covered in blood.

Troy: (sighs in a pissed off sad kind of way) Fuck!! Chad…Chad man get up!!

Taylor: he's dead they shot him Troy!!...they…They shot him!!! He's dead!! She said still crying.

Troy hugged Taylor to try to calm her down.

Troy: it's ok Taylor.

Taylor: NO it's not Troy he's dead can't you see!! Chad's dead!!

The two sat there crying Troy couldn't help to cry but he kept his cool he didn't cry like Taylor he kept telling her it's okay as tears came down his face. Troy and Taylor sat in the lonely alley with Chad just laying there.

**( Cries) ok don't kill me for killing chad!! You may be sad now but u will totally forgive me the next chapter so don't let this chapter affect u as much! (;D)**


	11. It's just not the same

Chapter 10 "It's just not the same"

Taylor and Troy watched the ambulance lay Chad on the stretcher being put in the back of the truck. He looked so peaceful as if he was sleeping.

Taylor: I can't believe he's gone.

Troy: (sighs) yea me too.

Taylor started to cry as she saw Chad in the back of the ambulance truck she ran off back to the alley where he was laying. She put her hand on the spot of blood that was left she didn't care if it was blood it was Chad's blood so she cared less. Taylor cried and cried until she heard a familiar voice calling her. Taylor looked as she heard her name being called she saw Chad standing there. Taylor got up and walked towards him.

Chad: Hey Taylor.

Taylor: Chad…Omg!! Chad it's you it can't be I…..

Taylor ran up to him and hugged him and she could actually felt him when she hugged him.

Taylor: Chad I can't believe it I miss you so much I… (Starts to cry again)

Taylor: I can't believe this happened!!

Chad: Come on Taylor stop crying.

Taylor: I wish this never happened.

Chad: But Taylor it didn't

Taylor: what?

All of a sudden Taylor got different flashbacks going at an unbelievable speed. But she was woken up.

Chad: it didn't….wake up….wake up Taylor.

Taylor jumped up as she heard Chad's voice and felt him tapping her on the arm. They were still in the car.

Taylor: What? ……What happened? Chad your alive?

Chad: yea…I'm alive and you fell asleep on the way here come on don't you want me to walk you upstairs.

Taylor was freaked out she had another dream that seemed to real. Just like the one she had when she was younger.

Taylor looked around and saw no guys or anybody so she was convinced it was a dream.

Chad: Come on.

The two got out the car and started walking to upstairs to her room they took the elevator and Taylor explained her horrifying dream. Chad was shocked at her dream. But as they got off the elevator Taylor's heart dropped when she saw some guys hanging in the hallway just like her dream.

Taylor stopped in fear.

Chad: what's wrong?

Chad looked at her then looked at the guys and realized it was the guys she described from her dreams.

Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor's tightly.

Chad: don't worry about them I'm here I got you.

Taylor heard that similar phrase in her dream.

As they walked passed the guys they didn't look at her and Chad at all. Taylor was relieved but when they were almost to her door one guy said:

Guy: excuse me miss can I get your name? Is that your boyfriend because he's about to be your ex. (laughs with the other guys)

Taylor jumped in fear and gripped Chad arm tighter. Chad also remembered that from what taylor said about her dream. Chad just kept walking.

Guy: Excuse me I said I didn't get your name.

Chad: Well maybe you don't need it! He said as he turned around.

Guy: What you said to me?

Taylor: Chad let's go.

Chad: Fine he ain't worth it any way.

The two walked off.

Guy: ok ya'll go head and walk off I'll get your name and I'm not done with you city boy!

Taylor heard the word city boy in her head then heard the way the guy said it in her dream and then she heard the gun shot and saw Chad falling to the ground and her crying.

Taylor was scared the guys would hurt Chad after he left her room so she insisted he spent the night there.

Chad and Taylor walked in her dorm room.

Chad: Wow!! Taylor this is a nice size room.

Taylor: Thanks. She said as she locked the door.

Chad: Don't lock the door. I'm about to leave.

Taylor: NO!

Cad: what?

Taylor: I mean…….

Taylor: Chad can I ask you something?

Chad: sure what?

Taylor sat on the bed and Chad sat on the bed on the bed across from her.

Chad : What?

Taylor: you know that dream I had that I told you about?

Chad: Yea.

Taylor: well what just happened with those guys was similar to my dreams.

Chad: yea…ok?

Taylor: Well Chad I really care about you……….as a friend and I wanted to know if you would spend the night here just to be safe. Yes I know that sounds weird.

Chad: no not at all.

Taylor: Really?

Chad: Yea it's cool.

Taylor: Thanks.

Taylor got up and hugged Chad.

When Taylor hugged him she got flash backs of them at the park when Chad gave her the necklace. Then when they were at the table and she asked if they could see him again.

Chad got the same flashbacks.

Then they stopped hugging and they said out loud:

Taylor: what if I don't see you again after graduation?

Chad: you'll have this to remember me by.

(They both laughed at how they got the same flashback)

Chad: woah! That was weird.

Taylor: I know….we had the same flashbacks.

Taylor: Chad what did you do with the necklace you gave me?

Chad: I don't know. (laughs to himself)

Taylor: o

Chad took the necklace out his pocket.

Chad: is this it?

Taylor: Omg! Chad you still have it?

Chad: it was my only reminder of you so I kept it wherever I went.

Chad: I really liked you back then Tay.

Taylor: Really…she asked and got up and walked towards him and sat next to him on the bed.

Chad: yea.

Taylor: me too.

Chad tied the necklace around her neck gently. Taylor closed her eyes as she felt his hands tying the string around her neck. She loved the way his hands felt on her neck.

Chad turned around and stared at Chad.

Chad smiled at her and brushed the strands of hair out of her face with his hands.

Taylor: what she asked smiling and putting her strands of hair behind her ear.

Chad: nothing (laughs) it's just that…..

Taylor: what?

Chad: you're so beautiful……. I know that was lame.

Taylor: no it was sweet.

They looked at each other and leaned closer to each other and started to kiss.

Taylor leaned forward harder and Chad fell back and she was lying on top of him kissing. The two never stopped each other form kissing each other. Chad totally forgot about michelle and taylor replaced his thoughts of michelle. Chad pulled of his shirt and Taylor bit her lip as she took a sneak peek at his abs. Chad started to rain kiss her down her neck and soon slipped of her shirt. IT was kind of cold in the room so they pulled over the covers and chad pulled the covers over them. Taylor just giggled at this. Chad started to pull down Taylor's skirt and thong. He laughed because he had a idea to do to Taylor.

He soon started to lick Taylor's clit and tease her but licking around it. Taylor moaned loudly which made chad even hotter. Chad did numerous tricks with his tongue that were possible. That's all he did because he didn't want to have the risk of making Taylor pregnant. Soon the two fell asleep. Taylor woke up in the middle of the night and notice Chad sleeping next to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek and went back to sleep.

The next Morning Taylor was woken up by the bright sunlight coming through her window. She looked around and Chad was nowhere to be found. She thought she was dreaming again and was real confused. Then she saw note on her nightstand next to her bed. It was from Chad it said…..

" Hey Tay sorry to leave but I have to head back home to Michelle. It was nice seeing you again. I hope to see you again and I'll call you to give you details about the wedding of course your invited. (Laugh) well I have to go Holla at cha boi…peace."

Taylor: what?! How does he have my number? She saw a icon on her chocolate phone that had a blue phone icon on the screen. When she pressed it, it said "Chad" with his number on it and his picture for his caller ID his ringtone was "bed" by J.Holiday. He took the picture while Taylor sleeping. It was nice picture his hair was pulled back he was wearing the outfit from( Corbin Bleu's "Deal with it" Video) ( Don't own). Taylor looked at her phone and couldn't help to smile and laugh she kissed her phone screamed with happiness and threw herself on the bed as if a girl would do when she fell in love.


	12. It's a small world

Chapter 11 "I knew it?"

That Saturday afternoon Taylor asked Troy to drive her to the rental shop to rent a car. She was tired of being stuck in her room.

Troy met Taylor in the parking lot. He was leaning on his car with his hat tilted down.

Taylor thought he was sleeping.

Taylor: Troy? Are you up?

Troy: Yea. (He said with his head still down)

Taylor: so…why are looking like that?

Troy: shhhhh!!!! Troy looked up and he had his cell phone to his ear calling somebody.

Troy: ok sorry.

Tequan: yes hello may I speak to Chad?

Taylor started to look awkward when she heard Troy say that so she walked up to him and put her ear to the phone.

Troy put it on speaker. Chad's fiancé answered.

Michelle: And may I ask who this is?

Troy: this is Chad's good friend.

Michelle: um….ok hold on.

Taylor: she sounds nice.

Chad: shhhh.

Chad: Hello?

Troy: hey Chad whats up man I didn't speak to you after you left the hospital.

Chad: O hey Troy.

Troy: so did you get to talk to Taylor last night?

Taylor: Troy no!

Troy put his hand in Taylor's face as if to say shut up woman.

Chad: what?

Troy: huh?

Chad: I heard somebody say something.

Troy: o that was just the radio.

Chad: o……well yea I talked to her.

Troy: so anything special happened?

Chad: um no all we did is acted like the old friends we were and talked and I walked her upstairs to her room and left.

Taylor started look like she was confused.

Troy: are you sure….did you go in her dorm room and "talk"

Chad: Troy!

Troy: (Laughs) ok man I'm just playing.

Chad: But hey I have to go me and Michelle have to go make reservations and Michelle has to get fitted for her dress and all that good stuff. (Laughs)

Troy: well ok..talk to you later...

Chad: peace (hangs up)

Troy closed the phone and looked at Taylor. She didn't look to happy.

Troy: so are you ready to go?

Taylor: sure. Taylor walked to the other side of the car and got in .

Troy got in on the drivers side.

Troy: Taylor what's wrong?

Taylor: nothing I'm fine. She really wasn't she was mad because she thought Chad thought that them meeting again wasn't Important.

Troy: Are you sure?

Taylor looks at Troy.

Taylor: yea.

Troy: ok turns on the car and backs out the parking spot and speeds off out the parking lot.

Troy: so where did you say you wanted to go.

Taylor: to….

Troy: hold that thought he said cutting her off. His phone started ringing.

Troy: Hello?

Chad: yea it's me.

Troy: o what's up?

Chad: Michelle wants to know if you and Taylor want to meet us for Dinner tonight.

Troy: ok that sounds cool I'll tell her.

Chad: ok um you can meet us at sweet fire and ice at 9:00 p.m.

Troy: k got cha. Peace.

Chad: k peace.

(Hangs up)

Taylor: who was that?

Troy: Chad.

Taylor: o……what did he say?

Troy: he said him and Michelle are going to meet us at sweet fire and ice tonight for dinner.

Taylor: Really?

Troy: Yea so are you going to go?

Taylor: yea I guess are you?

Troy: yea.

Taylor was happy that she was going to see Chad again and even more to see who his wife was.

The two pulled up into a car rental dealership place.

Taylor and Troy got out and were greeted by a salesman.

Salesman: Hi may I help you?

Taylor: um yea I'm looking for a good car to rent…..a nice sized one.

Salesman: Well I have the perfect one for you.

Hours later Taylor was sitting in a black and yellow mustang Gt.

Taylor loved it.

Troy: so do you want meet you later at your room.

Taylor: yea that's fine.

Troy: k see you later. Troy got in his car and left Taylor with her new car.

As Taylor drove around in her new car she saw la'Desiree. It was the s store with the most beautiful dresses and jewelry for women.

Taylor pulled into the parking lot and went into the store.

When she walked in she saw dresses and jewelry everywhere on display. "Me and you" by Cassie was playing in the store.

Saleswoman: hi anything special you're looking for?

Taylor: ummm she said looking around… I need something dressy/casual like for a dinner date.

Saleswoman: hmmmm I have some suggestions. Come on.

The woman took Taylor to the right side of the store and she handed Taylor numerous dresses. Taylor tried on at least 20 dresses. From colors pink to blue to red to dark red to emerald green to orange to yellow so on and so on.

Taylor walked out the dressing room smiling saying

Taylor: I like this one.

Saleswoman: me too.

Taylor bought a sapphire blue knee length dress. ( on profile) With silver open to heels and some silver chandelier earrings. Taylor was going to look good.

When Taylor got home it was 7:50 so she hurried up and got in the shower. She took a 10 minute shower and freshened up. When she got out the shower she wrapped the towel around her and another around her hair and walked out the bathroom when she heard a interesting conversation on her TV it was a women on Oprah crying and saying something that bad happened to her. Taylor turned it up with the remote.

Oprah: so what did you say happened?

Woman: (crying) I was so happy to see him….because I didn't see him since graduation.

Oprah: yes and what else happened?

Woman: And we met about five years later or maybe even longer I can't remember. And he said he was engaged to be married. I was so happy for him. So one day I and he went to get some coffee to chat. But while we were in the car he kept trying to make me kiss and I kept saying no and then…… (Cries more)

Oprah: Then what else?

Women: he raped me.

Taylor was sad for the women but she didn't want to hear it anymore so she turned it off.

IT was finally 8: 30. Taylor was all dressed up in her dress and shoes and her earrings she even had her hair up with small silver rose on the left side of her head in her hair.

Taylor went to open the door when she heard someone knock on it.

When she opened it, it was Troy. He looked nice himself. ( on profile)

Troy: Hey…Well you look nice.

Taylor: thanks you too.

Troy: so…..you ready to leave we have to be there by nine.

Taylor: umm sure hold on let me get my purse. Taylor went to get her purse from out here room.

The two walked down to the parking lot to get in the car.

Troy: Hey Taylor can we take your car. It's way better than mines. (Laughs)

Taylor: Ok I guess we can.

As they got in Taylor's car Troy decided to drive since he knew where the restaurant was. When Troy turned on the car "I'll call ya" by Chris brown came on.

Troy: heyyy this is the jam.

Taylor: Troy (laughs)

As they rode through the city imani was in awe at how the city looked at night with all the street lights and everything.

Taylor: It's so pretty at night.

Troy: yea it is.

When they pulled up to the restaurant it was a beautiful restaurant. It looked expensive.

Taylor: wow……Chad is paying for this right?

Troy: he better.

As they walked in there was a pianist playing on a stage. The place looked fancy. It had chandeliers and masterpiece paintings on the wall with a bar room that had blue fire coming out of a huge hole on this table.

Troy saw Chad and Michelle sitting at there candle light table. Chad got up and immediately introduced Michelle to Troy and Taylor.

Chad: o hey ya'll are early.

Troy: o… (Looking around) wow man this is nice.

Chad: I know me and Michelle come here a lot.

Chad: ummm this is my fiancée Michelle.

Troy: hi.

Michelle: you must be Troy.

Troy: and yes you must be Michelle.

Michelle: (laughs) wow he's a charmer.

Troy: why thank you.

Chad: ok Troy that's enough.

Troy: o right sorry. (Sits down)

Chad: and Michelle this is my old friend Taylor.

Taylor: Hi. (Shakes Michelle's hand)

Taylor sat down. She thought Michelle was very beautiful. She sort of resembled Adrienne Bailon she looked like her identical twin.

Michelle: (stares at Taylor) I'm sorry but you look so familiar what's your last name?

Taylor: McKessie.

Michelle: oooo was your mom a nurse at the hospital?

Taylor: yes. Wait ……Michelle Thompson?

Michelle: O my gosh Tay Tay! (Gets up and hugs each other)

Chad: you two know each other?

Taylor: yea my mom used to be good friends with each other. And I and Michelle grew up together we used to run around the hospital.

(Michelle and taylor laughs)

Chad: o well this is good to know. Wow what a coincidence.

Taylor: how did you meet chad?

Michelle: o well him and I met in high school. We started dating in 10th grade.

Taylor: O so you guys have been dating for a long time.

Chad: yep.

The four chatted and laughed at stories and old memories.

Michelle: so then Chad wounded up picking me up at five!

(Everyone laughs)

Michelle: so chaddie don't you have any stories to tell?

Chad: ummm I don't know. not right now.

Troy: aww Chad you're so anti-social. (Laughs) just kidding.

Taylor: umm Michelle did you and Chad hear about the reunion?

Michelle: umm no did you honey?

Chad: Yea Troy told me about it, it's coming up next week. Why did you want to go?

Michelle: well it would be nice to go.

Chad: well I guess were going.

Michelle: wait I got it! Tay how would you like to be my first maid in the wedding.

Taylor: that sounds wonderful!

Michelle: And Troy you should be Chad's Best man.

Troy: ok cool. Is that ok Chad?

Chad: well duh Troy you are my best friend! (Laughs)

Later that night the four walked out the restaurant Michelle gave Taylor her number to keep in touch.

Chad: so we'll see you guys next Saturday at the Reunion.

Troy and Taylor: ok.

The four walked to their cars and left the restaurant. Taylor dropped Troy off . when she got home she was really sleepy . She fell asleep with her clothes on.

Days went on it was a regular week for Taylor. Classes and college things were the same. Yvette was coming home soon.

For some odd reason Every time Taylor turned on her T.V that same Oprah story was on. Taylor was getting a little freaked out.

It was finally Saturday. A.KA day of reunion.

**So yea I know it was a tad bit boring but hey gotta have the basic details. SO Taylor and Michelle are friends. OOOO Chad better keep his mouth shut now that they are friends. lol**


	13. Welcome Back!

Chapter 12"Welcome Back"

Taylor was sweeping up her room and cleaning up and had cooked and baked a cake because Yvette was coming home.

Taylor was done with all the work so she decided to take a break and watch TV when she turned it on it was the news and they was reporting about a rape that happened last night.

Taylor: all this damn crime. it's pitiful.

Knock on the door.

Taylor: coming!

Taylor opened the door and it was her old friend Yvette.

Taylor: Yvette!!!

Yvette: Tay!!

The two hugged.

Yvette: Wow Taylor you did all this for me?

Taylor: yea girl you're my friend.

Yvette: thanks. (The two sat down on the couch)

Yvette: so anything interesting happened while I was gone?

Taylor: Well, I met Chad again.

Yvette: really?! Well that's nice. Did you...you know?

Taylor: ummm…. (Gets Yvette's drift) o no we just talked!! (Laughs)

Yvette: o.

Taylor: but we kissed…Well sort of made out. (Laughs)

Yvette: Oooooooo I knew it!! (Laughs)

Taylor: but there's only one bad thing.

Yvette: and that is?

Taylor: he's engaged….then me and Troy went to dinner with his fiancée last night and come to find out she's one of my best friends from childhood. Now I'm a maid in their wedding and Troy is the best man.

Yvette: woaaahhhhh!!! Taylor!!! You better be careful girl!

Taylor: I know.

Yvette: well I'm sure if you and Chad keep ya'll mouths closed you'll be fine.

Taylor: I hope so.

Yvette: So anything special tonight?

Taylor: Yea I have a school reunion tonight.

Yvette: o well have fun.

Hours passed up and Troy picked up Taylor and they were on there way to the reunion.

The two was dressed up.

They pulled up to the Ritz Carlton. There was Limos everywhere.

Troy: wow!

Taylor: I know.

When they walked into the hotel there was a security guard guarding a ball room where the reunion was he was holding in a note pad.

Security Guard: can I help you?

Taylor: yes were here for the Reunion for Roger Junior high.

Security guard: Your names please.

Troy: Troy

Security guard: last name?

Tequan: Bolton.

Security guard scans the list "ok you can go" opens the door and Troy walks in.

Security Guard: ok Mam your last name please.

Taylor: Taylor McKessie.

Security guard looks at list.

Security Guard: ok you can go in.

Taylor: Thank you.

When Taylor walked in she saw a whole lot of people more than she remembered that went to Rogers. There was a dj and he was playing songs from the 1990's when they were in the eighth grade. There were waiters walking around with fruit and cheese on trays. And even a Bar.

Voice: Well isn't it Taylor McKessie.

Taylor turned around and saw Gabby and Kaya standing there.

Kaya: well Gabby she still looks like a hater.

Gabby: sure does.

Taylor: well I see you guys are still stuck together like glue. So what happened? Jayla and Janae got some sense to stop hanging out with you two skanks and went to college to graduate and have a life unlike you two? Ya'll don't want fuck with me today. Your looking at a whole different Taylor! You wanna be brave and mess with me try your luck bitches. I see why Chad and Troy left ya'll!!

Gabby and Kaya roll their eyes.

Taylor: so let's try that again how have you ladies been?

Gabby: well I go to Evans University and practicing my doctor's degree.

Kaya: And I'm practicing singing and music in college.

Kaya: What about you?

Taylor: I go to Hoover University. I'm practicing to be a lawyer.

Kaya: where's my old man Chad have you talked to him lately?

Taylor: yea me he and Troy went on a double date last week.

Gabby: Troy?!!!

Kaya: double date?!! With who?!

Taylor: um Kaya I Love to tell you but Chad's engaged to my friend Michelle.

Kaya: What?! And to think I got a new dress and dressed up extra nice for tonight!

Gaby: Forget Chad where's Troy?

Taylor: he's over there some where…o he's over there by the bar.

Gaby: Come on Kaya. (Leaves from by taylor)

Taylor was standing alone looking around at everyone chatting and having a good time. She saw Chad and Michelle standing Together. So she walked over to them.

Chad: Hey Taylor.

Michelle: Hey girl.

Chad: so did you see anybody and didn't you come with Troy?

Taylor: uh I saw Gabby and Kaya. And he's over at the bar over there.

Chad: o

Michelle: Chad do you have some Tylenol in the car I have a headache.

Chad: umm I don't think so there's a store down the street.

Chad: I'll be back I'll go to the store.

Michelle: Taylor you want something from there?

Taylor: umm.

Cad: well just come on I have a lot of things to get you can just come with me.

Michelle kisses Chad.

Michelle: Remember who your fiancée is Chad. She whispered n his ear.

Chad: I know. I won't do anything I promise.


	14. The radio read my mind

_**Sorry if I have typos ppl…but Enjoy!!**_

Chapter 13 " The radio read my mind"

Taylor and Chad walked out of the hotel and headed to Chad's red sports car. Taylor felt awkward to face Chad after her midnight pleasure with him. And because he was engaged to her good friend. But another side of her loved every moment with him and the little things he did such as when he licked his lips or gave that sexy smirk he was known for made her lust for him. They got in the car and chad of course broke the silence.

Chad: Uh…so Taylor how's life? He said. " That was such a dumb question you asshole" Chad thought to himself while he stretched his eyes at his thought

Taylor: You know the usual…College…studying.

Chad just slowly shook his head in agreement.

Chad: So anything going on between you and…you know. Troy? Chad asked keeping his eyes on the road with one hand on the stirring wheel.

Taylor: No!...He's just my friend Chad. Taylor said a little shocked.

Chad: Sorry tay jeez….just a question. Chad said giggling a little.

About a couple of seconds passed and silence was through out the car. But again Chad broke the silence when he saw Taylor dozing off. He thought it was cute as her eyes softly closed and her head slightly tilted back then her eyes would shoot open and she would look around all confused and lost. Every time she did it he would laugh.

They pulled up to the drug store and Chad asked Taylor if she was getting out but she stayed in the car. As Taylor waited for Chad to come out of the Store she looked around and noticed a teen couple walking together holding hands. The boy had on Jacket that jocks wear and holding a basketball and holding the girls hand. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. Taylor smiled at it and a tear came down her face it reminded her of what used to be with her and chad.

Taylor: I know exactly how you feel. She said to herself looking at the couple.

Chad: Know how who feels? Chad asked startling taylor and getting in the car.

Taylor: Nothing just thinking.

Chad: o…ok.

Chad looked at Taylor who was still staring out the window. He saw what she was looking at and he smirked.

Chad: Reminds you of a lot..huh Tay?

Taylor: …yea…yea it does. She said taking her eyes away from the window.

Chad was about to start the car but he sighed and leaned back in his seat. He wanted to enjoy this moment with Taylor.

Chad: You think we looked like that when we was together?

Taylor just shrugged her shoulders.

Chad saw the guy tying a necklace around his girlfriends neck. She turned around and looked shocked and was smiling. She gave him a hug then she kissed him

Chad and Taylor both got butterflies in their stomachs remembering that they did that too.

Taylor: Aww that's sweet.

Chad: Same old Same old.

Taylor: what do you mean?

Chad: First he's gonna hate her then he's going to like her. Then he's gonna take her breath away with a gift. Then he's gonna get some from her. Then leave her…Well that's how I see it going. From the way I see him grabbing her waist and below. HE said

Taylor: That's not true….

Chad: Well sometimes it is..trust me I know. He said putting the key in the ignition.

Taylor thought about it for a second and watched him pull away from the store.

Taylor: Is…Is that what you did to me? You considered me as some kind of….Fling?

Chad stopped at a red light.

Chad: What no?!...all I said was that it was just my point of view on things.

Taylor: Well I think you just made your point even more clear Chad!

Chad: Why are you trippin? Taylor you know I would never use you!

Taylor: That's not what you said!!

Chad: O whatever! Chad said pissed speeding away from the stop sign like a bat out of hell.

Chad couldn't take it any longer being mad at Taylor…Especially since he was right next to her. He couldn't take the risk of losing her again even if he was engaged to someone else.

Chad turned on the radio to break the silence. The first song that cam on was " I wanna be your man" Chad turned the station when he heard the lyrics " Hey Lady let me tell you why I can't live my life without you!" "Okay that was a coincidence" Chad thought to himself. The radio must have been reading him and Taylor's mind because but this time Taylor's mind must have been read because the next station played. "Stuck" By Stacie orrico. The lyrics said "I hate you but I love you I can't stop thinking of you..its true im stuck on you." Taylor quickly turned the station and leaned back into her seat. Then the radio played "We Belong together" By Mariah Carey. Both Chad & Taylor pressed the radio button to turn it off at the same time.

Taylor giggled a little to herself at what just happened.

Chad couldn't help but hear her giggle that was music to his ears. " Why am I etting married again?" Chad thought to himself.

Chad: What you laughing at? Chad aid with a smirk. Trying to not to laugh too.

Taylor: Nothing. She said with a little bit of attitude.

Chad got shivers up his spine when she was fussing at him he thought her attitude was the most sexiest thing ever. So hey enjoyed the moment by making it worse.

Chad: It wasn't funny. He said with a fake angry tone. Knowing it was gonna make her mad.

Taylor: Well since when did I need your permission to figure out when I can laugh at something. She snapped.

Chad: What got you so pissed off? He asked trying to hide his laughter.

Taylor: You got me pissed off! She yelled.

Chad: For what?

Taylor: you know why don't play dumb!

Chad couldn't take it anymore so he just burst out laughing making Taylor jump a little.

Taylor: Whats so damn funny?

Chad: You! Girl you know I was just trying to make you mad! Chad said laughing.

Taylor: For what?

Chad: Because…The way you get mad is so sexy to me for some reason. The way you squint your eyes and the way your tongue looks when you articulate your cuss words.

It turns me on Tay. I don't know why. He said leaning towards her.

Taylor: Eww Chad please stop you sound like an old pervert.

Chad: Do not! He said smiling.

Silence broke between the two.

Chad: Tay…about the other night. At your dorm room.

Taylor felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

Taylor: What about it? she said nervously.

Chad: It felt so right. But then he feels wrong because of michelle.

Taylor sighed.

Taylor: Chad…Michele is a wonderful girl and she loves you and I know you love her. But what happened was ….was…..well….well I don't know how to describe it but, You have someone that is lucky to have you.We just have to stay friends Chad.

Chad just nodded in agreement,

Chad: Tay?

Taylor: Huh?

Chad: I….Love you.

Taylor's heart stopped.

Taylor: Chad…I can't….your engaged…I mean michelle….Chad.

Chad: I know but I can't help it Taylor I'm in love with you.

Taylor: Chad you can't.

Chad just starred at Taylor because they were already in the parking lot at the hotel.

Chad saw that tears were coming down her face so he gently cuffed her face in his hands and gave her a passionate kiss. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and se made the kiss deeper as tears came down her face.

Taylor stopped kissing him.

Taylor: Chad.

Chad: yeah?

Taylor: I love you too.

Chad smiled and kissed her again. The two got out of the car and walked back into the hotel. They saw Troy and Michelle sitting at the table looking bored. Michelle got up ad gave Chad a kiss.

" Hmmm why does his kisses taste like strawberry lip gloss?" She thought to herself. But she shrugged it off.

Michelle: Bay what took you so long? I was worried.

Chad: The pharmacist was about to close and I had to be them to open back up. He said smiling.

Taylor giggled on her head Chad was always a good liar when he needed to be.

Michelle: Aww baby. Michelle said as she hugged him and gave him another kiss.

But Troy wasn't buying the lie. He knew something was up. Inside he was sort of jealous.

The four walked out the hotel and since the reunion was over.

" Bye Guys" Michelle said to Taylor and Chad.

" Bye" Troy said.

" Bye Tay" Chad said secretly winking at Taylor.

But no one noticed it except for taylor who blushed and waved and non other than Troy who was fuming inside.

Taylor was about to open her car door when se heard a voice behind her.

Tay…I need to talk to you.

Taylor turned around and saw a disappointed Troy walking towards her.

**Ok I absolutely luved that Chapter!! Especially with the radio thing lol. Ok R&R please. **


	15. Suffocate

" Yea Troys whats up?" Taylor asked with her hair blowing in the cold wind.

" I-I…Nevermind" Troy said he knew it was a bad idea to put Taylor on the spot about what happened with Chad. It wasn't his right t know even if something did happen.

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked concerned and slightly giggling at how cute he is when he's really thinking hard about something.

" Yeah..I'm fine" Troy said scratching his head and sticking his hands in his back pockets.

" Ok..Well goodnight" Taylor said getting into her car.

" Call me if you need to talk" Taylor said rolling down her car window.

" Sure thing" Troy said winking at her and patting the hood of her car gently and bacing away from it and watching her speed out of the parking lot with Aaliyah's song " Rock tha boat" Blasted her speakers.

Troy walked to his car slowly mentally kicking his self for what almost happened and how much of a mistake it would have been.

He got in his car and left.

Troy was driving down the street holding the steering wheel with one hand. And bobbing his head to his radio that was playing " Suffocate" by J.Holiday. Taylor was in his mind the hold time. Troy just had to sing out loud because he related to the song so much. He sang….

**Now even though I try to play it off.  
Im thinking bout you all day long and  
I cant wait for shorty to come through  
From your lips and back up to your eyes….**

**Cause I cant breathe (cant breathe) when u talk to me  
I cant breathe when ur touching me (when your touching me)  
I suffocate when you're away from me  
So much love you take from me  
Im going out of my mind**

Troy had a really nice singing voice he just didn't let anyone hear it. He stopped at a red light and looked around the empty streets. And whistled and then said.

" Geez its only midnight" He sped away from the stop light and was soon at his house.

He noticed a blue mustang in front of his house. He looked confused at the car as he got out of the car.

" Maybe its someone at the house across the street" Troy though walking to the mailbox and taking out the mail. He flipped through it and groaned at the phone bills and light bills and such.

He leaned towards the car and tried to look into the windows but they were tinted to much. They were pitch black.

Troy jogged to his front door and took out his keys form his pocket and started to fidget with them trying to find the right key. He stopped when the light above his head came on and he heard the door infront of him and gasped when he saw….

" Gabriella?!" Troy asked shocked a he saw Gabriella Montez standing there in black lace panties and a black cami. With some black stilettos.

" Hey baby" Gabi said walking towards him and kissing him. Tory pushed her away.

" How did you get the keys to my house?!" Troy asked freaking out.

" They were under the welcome mat..you always put your extra keys there since Junior high..remember?" Gabi said wrapping her arms around Troys neck.

" What do you want Gabbi?" Troy asked trying to hide the fact that he was getting hott seeing his ex girlfriend from junior high like this. Little beads of sweat ran down the sides of his head. They were barely noticeable.

" For now I just want you babe" Gabby said kissing Troy passionately and jumping onto him and wrapping her legs around his waist and making Troy drop his mail ad he couldn't resist he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss and walked into his house slamming the door behind them and locking it with one hand reaching behind him while he was still trying to focus on Gabi. He lead them up stairs and different pieces of their clothes they were wearing was layed out on the stair case….to the hallway.to the bedrrom. There was a trail of clothes mostly Troy's since Gabi wasn't wearing much.

About ten seconds later you could hear Gabi's moans and yells and calling out's of Troy's name echoing through the house.

Troy completely forgot about the Taylor and Chad deal……or did he?


	16. One Chance too let her know

Taylor was in her dorm room reading a book for Chemistry AP class because she was bored. She was deep into the book until her cell phone rang. It was Chad.

" Hello?" Taylor answered.

" Hey Tay what you doin?" Chad asked.

" Nothing reading a science textbook". Taylor said.

" O your studying?" Chad said.

" No..I'm just bored" Taylor said proudly.

" Wow same old Taylor McKessie" Chad teased.

" Shut up" Taylor said blushing.

" Hey how about I take you out tonight?" Chad offered.

" Umm but what about Michelle?" Taylor asked confused.

" Don't worry about her I have it under control" Chad said.

" I don't know" Taylor said worried.

" Come on please" Chad begged.

" Fine" Taylor said giving in.

"How about 8 o'clock sharp I'll pick you up?" Chad said

" ok but where are going? Taylor asked.

" That is a surprise" Chad said laughing.

" Ok well I have to finish this equation I'll call you back" Taylor said laughing.

" Aiight Baby girl see ya later" Chad said also laughing.

Taylor hung up the phone and sighed in joy. Her old lover was backing her life and she loved it.

**At Troy's House**

Troy woke up in his bed halfly remembering last night. His electric blue eyes scanned the bedroom and noticed beams from the sunlight shining through the closed blinds. He turned over and saw no one next to him. Troy was confused he could of sworn Gabi and him had a fling last night. But she was no where to be found. He found a note on the dresser form Gabi t read…

" _**Hey Baby sorry I couldn't stay I had a class today, but thanks for last night it was amazing, call me you have my number" – Gabi **_

Troy didn't see the number on the paper but he then noticed his hand and saw her number written on it. Troy sighed ad rolled his eyes and balled up the note and threw it away.

Troy slowly sat up and threw the covers off of him he was only in his boxers. He walked across the room to his window and opened the blinds and curtains. Sunlight shown through out the room. He walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower and soon was in the steam hot shower.

After Troy was done getting dressed he had on a red Hollister polo and me Hollister Dark blue jeans. With red and white high top Nikes. ( Outfit on Profile) He combed his hair into a Mohawk that really complimented his face features. (Imagine when Zac Efron's hair was in a Mohawk)

He grabbed his Shades,phone and keys and walked down the stairs and out of the front door. He thought maybe he should go hang with Taylor. Troy stopped in his tracks when Taylor came to his mind. " Damn!" he thought. He forgot about Taylor last night he would of never did what he did with Gabriella. He shook of the thought and hopped into his Red Camero. (Think Bumblebee from Transformers) He pulled out the driveway and "Look at her" By Once Chance blasted the speakers.

**With Taylor**

Taylor had already gotten dressed and already showered. (Outfit on profile) She plopped herself onto the couch and turned on he T.V. she heard a knock on her door, she got up and opened the door. When she opened the door he saw Troy standing there looking o so hott. ( LOL I CRACK MYSELF UP) Taylor was speechless at this site.

"Tr-Troy ummm…hi" Taylor said stuttering.

"Hey Tay..your going to let me in" Troy asked looking at a daydreaming Taylor.

" O yea" Taylor said nodding thinking negatively about the " Are you going to let me in" thing Troy asked.

" I mean yea come in" Taylor said coming back to her senses.

After Troy walked in Taylor closed the door and inhaled his cologne as he walked past her. " Taylor quit it girl..remember Chad!!..Chad!!!" Taylor's conscience said. Taylor shook it off and sat across from Troy on her couch.

" Well you look nice Tay" Troy said.

"Thanks you do too" Taylor replied.

" Are you going out tonight or something?" Troy asked sort of scared at the answer.

" Umm Yea..Chad's Taking me out tonight". Taylor said nodding her head.

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed.

" Taylor…You know its wrong to be having a affair with an engaged man" Troy said pissed off.

" What?" Taylor asked shocked by his outburst.

" You Shouldn't be more than friend with Chad he's enaged!" Troy said.

" Were Just friends Troy! And its none of your business!" Taylor yelled getting out of the Chair and walking over to Troy.

" O that's Bullshit Taylor, What about Last night..it doesn't take an hour to get some damn Tylenol!" Troy said standing up also.

Taylor just looked at him and turned away and walked a couple of feet from him.

" Exactly…you know it's true Taylor you can't fool me, He just going to break your heart." Troy said a little cooled off but still pissed.

" I don't care if I could fool you, I know what Chad's like, he's Changed Troy!" Taylor said turning around with tears rolling down her cheeks. Troy was taking back at her tears.

" Taylor….I just don't want you to get hurt" Troy said walking towards her.

" Shut up Troy…I didn't say anything but you fucking Gabriella last night!" Taylor yelled.

Troy's eyes widened. He blinked his eyes swiftly a couple of times.

" What?! How did you know about that?!" Troy asked.

" Chad found out that's all I'm gonna say" Taylor said.

Taylor couldn't understand why Troy being with Gabriella affected her so much. She thought she loved Chad. But then again it may be Troy who she really loves.

" Taylor…That…I…That's not important!" Troy said.

"So my business is important?...Why do you care so much?" Taylor asked with tears still running down her face.

Troy was silent.

" Troy?! Answer me!" Taylor demanded.

Troy mumbled something but it wasn't audible.

" Troy!" Taylor yelled.

" Because I lo-!" Troy yelled running up to Taylor with their noses touching. But he stopped himself from what he was about to say.

" Because you what?" Taylor asked calmly but nervous about them being centimeters apart.

With that Troy's lip Crashed down onto to Taylor's. Taylor was amazed but kissed him back . she deepened the kiss more by wrapping her arm around his neck.

All of a sudden came a knock on the door.

They broke apart and looked into each others eyes. The smiled and giggled softly at each other. Taylor stepped away and walked to the door. She opened the door and was shocked to see Chad standing there.

" Uhh Hey Chad…isn't it kind of early?" Taylor asked.

" No it's 8 o'clock on the dot" Chad said looking at his watch.

Taylor looked at him then at her clock and noticed her littler fight with troy and mini makeout session lasted longer then she thought..

" O right sorry" Taylor said.

" So you ready to go?" Chad asked.

" Yea sure" Taylor said.

Chad then noticed Troy standing there looking lost.

" Uhh hey Troy I didn't know you was here." Chad said with a smile.

" Uhh yea I was just coming to get my uhhh…" Troy said looking around trying to find something to lie about. His eyes then saw a science book.

" My uhhh..Science book that's it" Troy said with a smirk.

" O ok well see you later". Chad said.

" Yeah" Troy said.

" Bye Troy" Taylor said locking eyes with him and smiling. Troy winked back at her.

After the door closed Troy sighed and fell onto the couch and closed his eyes thinking about all that just happened.

_**Okay what did u think? Next Chappie is about Chad & Taylor on there date.I really liked this Chapter. I will be Updating " Independent" Soon too So R&R thanks. Thanks to all who reviewed too. **_


	17. A sight to remember

As Taylor and Chad were in the car on their way to whereever Taylor kept hearing Troy's voice in her head and what he said earlier. She kept hearing him say "He's just going to break your heart!" And when he kissed her. Taylor's thoughts faded when Chad interrupted.

" Tay you ok? You seem real quiet?" Chad asked looking at her concerned.

" Uh yeah Chad, I was just thinking" Taylor said nervously.

" About what?" Chad asked.

" Uhh just how I'm going to make my English essay interesting due on Friday" she lied .

" O well relax, you can worry about that later" Chad said keeping his eyes on the road.

" Right…..where are we going?" Taylor asked trying to change the subject.

" Like I said earlier it's a surprise" Chad said smiling.

" As a matter of fact were almost here, close your eyes I don't want to ruin it". Chad said still smiling.

" Chad" Taylor said laughing.

" Come o just close em" had said also laughing.

Taylor closed her eyes and Chad stopped the car and got out. He walked to the other side of the car to Taylor's side and opened it. He reached for her hand and led her out the car and closed the door and locked it.

"Chad I can't wait any longer where are we?" Taylor said.

"Wait, Wait almost…." Chad said walking behind Taylor with his hands gently covering her eyes.

" And open them" Chad said taking his hands off of Taylor's eyes.

" O my gosh Chad!" Taylor said in awe.

Chad brought Taylor to the park he took her too on the night of their dance in 8th grade. They were standing in the spot where Chad gave Taylor her necklace and first kiss. Tears ran down Taylor's eyes. Chad also had a picnic set up right under the huge oak tree.

" Tay whats wrong..you don't like it?" Chad asked enveloping both of his hands with Taylor's.

" Chad I love it!..its just it brings back so many memories." Taylor said as she pecked Chad on the lips.

Chad smiled and lead her to the picnic blanket and sat down under the tree that collected random cool breezes from the wind. The sound of the wind dancing through the leaves made Taylor feel so relaxed.

" Chad this is wonderful" Taylor said leaning on Chad who's arms were wrapped around her and he was leaning against the tree.

" Glad you like it Tay" Chad said kissing the top of her head.

" Chad…can I ask you something?" Taylor asked.

" Yea what is it?" He asked.

" Do you consider us as friends or more than friends?" Taylor asked. She felt the grip of Chad's arms around her waist loosen up.

" Why do you ask?" Chad asked getting nervous.

" I don't know I was just wondering" Taylor said like a little kid.

" Well uh…I consider us as…you know" Chad said making hand gestures.

Taylor scooted away from him and turned to face him.

" You don't even know do you?" Taylor asked.

" Well yeah I do it's just that Michelle.." Chad said trailing off

" Then what do you consider us as?" Taylor asked standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

" Taylor..please not here" Chad said knowing Taylor was about to spark her fumes any minute soon.

"I can' believe you" Taylor said shaking her head.

" Taylor look I have a lot on my mind right now, I can't count us more than friends I'm engaged" Chad said standing up.

"SO I'm not on your mind? I thought you said you loved me Chad,and is that youer excuse for things now?! You never used for something else!!" Taylor yelled.

" Taylor listen I love you it's just that Michelle and I are-" Chad started.

" You know I don't even know why I fell for you again! I mean what was I expecting from a man who probably doesn't even love me, plus he's getting married. Troy was right all you was going to do is break my heart.!" Taylor said crying and running off.

" Taylor wait!" Chad said. Taylor was soon out of view. He didn't see her anywhere.

" Fuck!" Chad said pissed off and kicking the tree behind him. He temper rose very highly. He knew everything Taylor said was true. He didn't consider than more than friends. But sometimes he did. He had grown to love Michelle. He only called up Taylor when either Michelle wouldn't give him any or Michelle and him were arguing.

Chad then reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny Ziploc bag of yellow pills. He used these pills to relax him. He picked them up from some drug dealer that he saw around the block one day. Chad looked at the pills and took two out. In one swallow he gulped the two pills down. But Chad didn't know he was only suppose to take one pill.

He wearily walked around looking for Taylor and as he walked around the pills hit his system and made him walk like a dunken sailor he was off the top of the heavens high.

He walked to his car and found Taylor in their crying. He opened the door and got in.

Taylor kept looking out the window crying when she felt him touch her thigh.

" Don't touch me Chad! Just take me home. I'm through with this" Taylor said.

" Taylor what are you talking about?" Chad said he barely claimed to get out that sentence.

" I'm talking about is! I'm through with us! I can't do this anymore, Just take me home now!" Taylor demanded.

"You know what Taylor fine if you want to be fucking complicated then so be it!" Chad yelled scaring Taylor

Chad just looked at her angrily for a minute then faced forward and started the car. He then got an idea. He looked at Taylor then back at the road and smiled evily to himself.

**With Troy**

Troy had decided to leave Taylor's dorm room and head back home. He was really exhausted from all that happened even though it wasn't much.

After he got home and relaxed he kicked off his shoes and jumped onto the couch and turned on the T.V. He was just in time for the Lakers game. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed some chips and poured some in a huge bowl and also took two beers out of the fridge.

Just as he sat on the couch his cell phone rang.

"Shit who the hell is calling me during a Lakers game" Troy said sipping his beer and flipping his phone open.

" Talk to me" Troy said answering the phone.

" Troy it's me Yvette please come quick it's Taylor! Hurry!" Yvette said panicking.

" Yvette calm down and just tell me whats-" Troy started but soon was cut off by Yvette.

" Just Hurry up Troy!" Yvette demanded and hung up the phone.

Troy jumped off the couch and put on his shoes hopped in his car and sped out of the driveway. He was already furious because he was for sure it had something to do with Chad Danforth. And Troy was ready to kill somebody.

**Okay ooo Cliffy! Lol well please review thanks for the reviews so far!! **


	18. See What had happend was

Troy pulled up in Taylor's dorm room parking lot. He literally jumped out of the car and ran into the main lobby and ran to the elevator. When the elevator reached the 6th floor ,the doors hardly had a chance to open before troy squeezed through them. He walked to Taylor's door and slowly opened it. He heard Taylor crying. He walked in and saw Yvette hugging Taylor trying to calm her down. Yvette noticed Troy.Taylor saw Troy and that he didn't notice her yet. She wrapped her jacket back on to cover her secret and ran to the backroom.

" Troy I'm so glad you're here" Yvette said running up Troy and hugging him

" Wheres Taylor?" Troy asked looking around the room.

" I think she's in the backroom, but give her some room" Yvette said.

" What happened?" Troy asked sitting down.

" Well promise you won't freak Taylor was already scared that you would" Yvette said sitting next to him.

" Ok but what happened?" Troy asked.

" Chad happen" Yvette said.

Troy's blood started to rush through his veins.

**In Taylor's room**

Taylor locked the door. And put her ear to the door. She heard Yvette telling troy what happened. Taylor started to cry again. She never thought Chad would go that far. She thought her and Chad was in love. She started to think how she should of listened to Troy….Troy, she thought about his name and a weak smile grew on her face. She was knocked out of her thoughts when She heard Troy yell " He did what?!" Taylor unlocked the door and ran to her bed and got under the covers, pretending she was asleep. She heard the door knob turn. Troy slowly opened the door and turned on the light and saw the beautiful sleeping beauty. He walked over to her and ran his fingers through her hair. Taylor slowly opened her eyes she couldn't pretend any longer.

" Troy?" She whispered.

"Yes Taylor" Troy said kneeling down next to her

" I'm so sorry" Taylor said sitting up and hugging Troy. Taylor started to cry again.

" Don't be Tay its my fault It's my fault I should of never let you go" Troy said.

" Troy he just flipped out on me…" Taylor tried to finish her sentence but she started to crying again.

" Taylor tell me how exactly did it happen?" Troy asked.

" Please don't make me talk about it again" Taylor said putting her face in her hands making the sleeve to her robe slide down revealing bruises. Troy noticed this he took her arm and examined it.

" Taylor did that son of a bitch do that to you?!" Troy asked jumping up.

" Troy please calm down don't make this any harder for me" Taylor begged.

Troy blew his breath in anger and clenched his teeth. He sat down next to Taylor and listened to how it happened.

" I'm listening Tay" Troy said through his teeth.

Taylor placed her hand on Troy's which caused him to look at her. His blue eyes mad shivers go up her spine.

" Well Me and Chad sort of started arguing and I walked away from him. I ran to he car and got inside. He soon was in the car and asked me what was wrong. I told him to just take me his and that I was breaking up with him. He then got even more angry and started the car. He was quiet half of the ride then….Taylor started to cry as she got to the heart of the story. Then he started to Talking about this random shit about you he said…..

**Flashback**

Chad: soooo Tay are you and Troy dating?

Taylor: no.

Chad: O

Chad was really high but he knew how to hide it.

Chad: Tay we've known each other for a long time and uh.. I was laughing at the thought of how we never made it past second base or made love.

Taylor: What?! Why were you thinking that?!

Chad passed up Taylor's college campus and she didn't even notice she was to shocked at the question.

Chad: so I was wondering if maybe we can try it now right now….you know…

Taylor: "Can we do what?!!"

Chad: You know, can I be your first, finally?"

Taylor: you're not my first and Um...no you can't.

Chad: "Why?"

Taylor : Because, 1. you have a fiancé, who happens to be my friend..."

Chad: "So, if you don't tell, I won't tell."

Taylor: "Besides that, I'm waiting for someone special. Someone that I want to be with for the rest of my life to be my first." She was thinking about Troy when she said that.

Chad: I'm not special to you?"

Taylor: "You're my friend. That's all."

Chad looked forward and keeps driving

5 minutes pass...

Chad starts to run his hand up Taylor's thigh.

Taylor moved his hand, and said "Don't touch me.".

Chad tries to kiss her.

"Would you stop!!" Taylor screamed.

Chad continues trying.

Taylor moved to the back seat

Chad parked on an abandoned street and gets in the backseat with the Taylor. And Starts to kiss her.

Taylor pushes him off and scoots over and says, "Please, don't do this."

Chad: Don't do what, I know you want it, I can see it in your eyes." He said as he Moves over to her and starts to unbutton her jeans.

Taylor pushes him harder and says, "No, don't."

Chad got aggravated, punches her and tells her to stop "playing hard to get".

Taylor cried, and continued to fight.

Chad punched her harder, pulls down her jeans, and holds her down.

Taylor screamed as he entered her painfully , "NO, please don't do this to me!" Taylor begged.

Chad puts his hand over her mouth.

An hour passes...

Chad pulled back and wipes himself off.

Taylor sat on the corner of the seat, crying. She started having flashbacks on how her mom warned her how no to mess with him when she was little. And she suddenly realized that story on Oprah made sense.

Chad looked at her and said, "You better not tell anybody about this. If you're really my friend, you won't tell anybody about this. You know I love you." He reached out his hand to touch her cheek.

Taylor pulled back, "Just take me home, now." She said

"Alright." Chad said as he gets in the front seat and drives her home.

Chad took Taylor home and realized what he just did and started to feel guilty.

**End of flashback**

" I'm gonna kill that bastard" Troy said furious and getting up to walk out of the room.

Taylor saw Troy and how mad he was. He was walking around the room cursing under his breath. This made Taylor remember Chad and that made her sick. She got up and ran to the bathroom and started to throw up hoping to get rid of every piece of Chad left inside of her.

**Okay I know it was kinda sucky but I was running out of ways to bring up the big part of the story. So hope u like, and please review. Thanks for the reviews so far. **


	19. Troy visits Chad's second home

"Come on Tay open up"Troy said calmly tapping his knuckles on the door.

Taylor sat in the bathroom on the floor after throwing up. She washed her face and just sat against the wall on the floor crying. All that just happened plus Troy yelling made her head hurt.

"Taylor open the door….please" Troy said.

But no answer. Troy sighed and walked to the bed and sighed putting his face in his hands.

When Taylor heard it was silent she got off the floor and opened the bathroom door slowly. She was sure Troy was sleeping. She looked around the room for a minute and Troy was no where to be found. She sighed in relief and walked out of the bathroom not bothering to close the door.

She jumped when she heard the door behind her slam shut. She turned around and saw Troy standing there in the darkness of the room with the moonlight reflecting on half of his face.

" Taylor" Troy said coming towards Taylor.

" Troy I'm sorry I'm just so…scared" Taylor said bursting into tears.

Troy caught Taylor in his arms before she hit the floor. He picked her up in his arms and walked over to her bed. He put her under the covers and got under the covers next to her wrapping an arm around her waist trying to comfort her.

"Troy…what if he comes back for me" Taylor asked.

"Shhh…I promise he won't do anything to you….I'll always be here" Troy said kissing her temple.

" Troy" Taylor asked.

" yeah" Troy asked.

"Can you spend the night with me?" Taylor asked.

" Sure Tay" Troy said laughing a bit.

" Thanks" Taylor said.

Taylor was soon asleep and Troy couldn't get the image of what Chad could of did to her out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he heard Taylor's scream in his dreams. He jumped up and saw Taylor silently asleep.

He had to do something. He knew leaving Taylor was wrong, so he called his buddy Zeke to come there for a while. Taylor knew Zeke. He was also her classmate in junior high.

Troy opened the door when there was knock on it.

"Hey man" Zeke said.

"Hey well thanks she's in the back sleeping .but try to be as quiet as possible." Troy said whispering.

"Ok cool, but are you sure your going to do this? IT could be dangerous" Zeke asked.

"Zeke I just gotta do something about this, I can't ignore the fact that Taylor is in pain in fear because of that bastard Chad" Troy said putting his jacket on.

"Ok…but just to be sure…here" Zeke said handing Troy something in a bandanna.

" Zeke I'm not in the mood for cookies" Troy said.

"Just unwrap it" Zeke said.

Troy unwrapped the bandanna and saw a black handgun.

"Zeke I have my own gun" Troy said.

" Hey why not have two?" Zeke asked.

" Fine" Troy said wrapping the gun back up and walking out of the door.

**With Troy**

Troy hopped into his car and sped out of the driveway. City lights shined bright as he entered the city. HE noticed the city was quite busy. He looked at his watch and noticed it was only 12:00 a.m. He thought it was later than that. He made a right onto the expressway for Chad's house. His hands grew sweaty as he got closer to Chad's street.

Not because he was scared, but because he couldn't predict what he would him himself would do to the guy that hurt Taylor.

When Troy pulled up to Chad's house. He noticed, Chad's car wasn't in the driveway so he pulled away from the house and turned his car around back into the city. He knew the only other place Chad could be ……The hood. Troy gulped at that thought. Troy feared nothing but even he wouldn't dare go down there alone.

He pulled up in the downtown area. He saw some guys standing on the corner playing dice. There were some women with barely clothing on looking at Troy as he got out off his car. Troy grabbed his gun and put it in his back pocket behind his jacket.

He noticed the looks form some thugs as he walked looking for Chad.

" Aye white boy! What you doing round here?!" One guy yelled.

Troy ignored them and looked around. Still no sign of Chad. Troy sighed and walked back to his car when he was turned around by strong hands. He turned around and was face to face with Chad. Troy's eyes got bluer and darker as he saw Chad. The man who hurt Taylor.

"Troy my man. What brings you down here?" Chad asked with a smirk.

" You fucking bastard you know damn well why I'm here!" Troy yelled pushing Chad.

"What the fuck are you bugging about Troy?" Chad asked.

"You know what you did to Taylor…I swear I'll fucking kill you!" Troy said.

"Please nobody cares about that hoe….I don't even know why you do! I'm all about Michelle" Chad said laughing.

Troy Grabbed Chad's neck and slammed him into a brick wall behind him.

" I swear if you call Taylor that again it'll be your last words, I'll ring your fucking neck Danforth!" Troy said.

The guys that were standing around walked closer to the two ready to fight Troy.

" It's ok guys he's cool" Chad said trying to gasp for air.

" Yea so back the fuck up" Troy said to the guys.

Troy let Chad's neck go. Chad fell to the ground and Troy kicked him.

" You better confess or this won't be the last you'll see of me!"

While Troy walked back to his car, Chad was still on the ground. Chad reached an arm out to one of the guys and made a sign with is fingers. The guy nodded.

" Hey Troy" Chad called out getting up with a smirk.

" What the fuck you want?!" Troy asked.

Troy turned around. All you could hear is gunshots an screams of women that were standing around.

**OOOO CLIFFY…What happened to Troy? Is he dead?" Hmmmm we'll just have to see. R&R….hope u enjoy**


	20. Just the beginning of the drama

Troy's eyes widened as he feel to the ground. He never knew trying to get revenge could end up being so painful. He couldn't believe what he just did. He never intended to come over here and kill someone. Troy stood back up and looked at the man that tried too shoot him. He was now on the ground lying in a puddle of blood. Troy was then lucky his quick reaction to shoot back before he was hit, or he would have ended up like that guy. He was also lucky that Zeke gave him the second gun. Because Troy's gun didn't have any bullets in it. Troy was thankful he grabbed the right gun or it would have been over for him. An angel must have been with him.

Troy picked up his gun and looked at Chad who stood there in shock. He never knew Troy for being so violent. But he knew he was capable of being it.

" Holy shit" Troy said.

Troy slowly walked towards Chad.

" See man, none of this would of happened, if you could of just confessed" Troy said.

"Don't move" Chad said.

Troy made a face and stopped. He then took one big step in sarcasm.

" I said don't move" Chad said through his teeth. Pulling out a gun and aiming it at Troy.

Troy then stopped. He smirked at this. He knew Chad didn't have the balls to shoot him.

" Ah come on Chad…would you really shoot me?" Troy asked.

" If you keep moving I might" Chad said tightening his grip on the gun.

" Really? Is it worth loosing Michelle? Your life? Taylor?" Troy said lying about the last part.

" Freeze, don't move!" A deep voice said.

The two looked to see about 5 police officers aiming there guns at Troy and Chad.

"Sir put the gun down" One cop yelled to Chad.

Chad just kept his eye on Troy and held the gun with a tighter grip.

" Yeah…Chad listen to the man...he knows what best for you" Troy said.

" Shut up!" Chad said through his teeth.

" Chad put the gun down!" Troy said walking towards Chad.

One officer ran towards Chad and Troy walked towards Chad tackling him to the ground. Then all of a sudden " BANG!". Chad and Troy stopped moving they were both on the ground. Chad got up and ran off after looking at Troy who was paralyzed on the ground. Two officers ran after him.

Troy's vision started getting blurry. Everything was spinning around. His head was then full of different sounds. From the sound of the gunshot, to himself yelling at chad. He then heard Taylor's voice in his head. Her laugh, the sound of her crying filled his head.

" Sir please stay with me!" An officer said to Troy and wrapping a jacket on him.

An ambulance arrived and rushed Troy to the Er.

**With Zeke and Taylor. **

Zeke was on the couch watching TV when all of sudden he felt someone hit him upside the head with a shoe.

" Shit!!...What the hell?!" Zeke asked grabbing his head and turning around and seeing a weary eyed Taylor standing there holding a pan in her hand ready to hit him again.

Taylor's eyes widened and dropped the pan.

" O' my gosh Zeke I'm so sorry" Taylor said running to him and hugging him.

" Nice to see you too" Zeke said.

" Where's Troy?" Taylor asked getting to the point.

" He….well….he went to get some milk form the store…he wanted some cereal but there was no milk" Zeke said stuttering.

" O really?" Taylor asked.

Zeke nodded his head.

" So why are you here" Taylor asked in a innocent voice and batting her eyelashes.

" To watch over you and keep you safe" Zeke said.

" Ok…if you say so" Taylor said in a mock Shirley Temple voice and walking off.

Zeke sighed in relief. All of a sudden he jumped when Taylor turned around and yelled…..

" At three in the morning?!" Taylor asked putting one hand on her hip and the other pointing at the clock on the wall.

" Ummmm….Wee" Zeke said saying yes in French trying to get a laugh out of Taylor. ( I think that's how u spell it lol )

" O don't go Chef boy arDORK! On me ZEKE….Where's Troy" Taylor asked making Zeke Jump. She was starting to remind him of Sharpay.

"Are you by any chance pregnant Taylor?" Zeke said not knowing what Taylor had been through and the last thing in her mind was hoping she wasn't pregnant. Actually that was the second thing on her mind…behind where Troy was.

Taylor looked away from him and tried to hold in her tears. Zeke's phone then rang.

"Saved by the phone" Zeke said flipping open his razor.

" Yo?" Zeke answered.

" Mr. Baylor" A woman's voice asked.

" He's speaking" Zeke said.

" Yes we need you to come down to autumn creek hospital…your friend Mr. Troy Bolton has been brought here and he is in the emergency room " she went on.

"What?! What's wrong with him?!" Zeke yelled.

Taylor immediately knew he was talking about Troy. She walked closer to Zeke.

" Yes……Ok….Ok…I Know….We'll be there" Zeke said. He then hung up the phone and looked at Taylor with a blank face while Taylor had concerned written all over hers.

"Ummm Taylor…we need to leave" Zeke said slowly.

"What is wrong with Troy, Zeke? Taylor said scared to hear his answer.

"Taylor we should go" Zeke said leading her to the door since she was already dressed.

"What is wrong with him?!" Taylor asked jerking her arm form Zeke.

"I don't know Taylor" Zeke said looking at Taylor.

Taylor then thought of what could have happened to Troy. Taylor made a short whimper and started breathing fastly. She then burst out crying and fell to the floor. She knew Chad had something to do with Troy being in the hospital. She thought everything was her fault.

" Taylor" Zeke said kneeling down next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Zeke…..Zeke… I can't loose him….I just can't" Taylor said crying uncontrollably while in Zeke's arms.

" Shh…and your not" Zeke said comforting her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Taylor asked.

" I don't know Tay…I don't know" Zeke said.

Taylor then started to cry again. Zeke couldn't understand why this hurt Taylor so much. Was Taylor and Troy that close?

If only he knew they were just beginning to be much more than close.

**OK don't kill me people!! LOL but yea R&R. Thanks for the reviews. I luv u guys. **


End file.
